


Холодные сердца

by Urtica



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Calm Down Erik, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Dating, F/F, M/M, Miscommunication, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Siblings, Social Commentary, Telepathy, everyone is ridiculous, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Эммы Фрост дел по горло, зато нет проблем со свиданиями. Нет, она не играет в любит-нелюбит, а устанавливает правила - вместе со своим верным и молчаливым красавчиком-помощником, Яношем Квестедом, управляет одним из ведущих брачных агентств Нью-Йорке. Большие деньги и грамотная работа телепата вполне могут помочь обрести любовь.<br/>Среди клиентов «Холодных сердец» есть и Чарльз Ксавье, гений и генетик вполне приятной наружности - хоть сейчас на рекламные брошюры частных пансионов Новой Англии. А еще он телепат и пока не готов к серьезным отношениям, и поэтому в свои тридцать предпочитает случайный секс. К счастью для него, Эрика Леншера, металлокинетика и главного инженера крупной компании, тоже не интересуют романтические отношения. Для них просто нет места в чересчур плотном графике. Какая уж тут романтика?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frosted hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647509) by [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc), [palalife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalife/pseuds/palalife). 



> Спасибо [N-arsus](http://nightmind.diary.ru/) за потрясающие иллюстрации и терпение. И огромная благодарность [leoriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/) и [miroveha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/) за бетинг.

Одним из бесценных качеств Яноша Квестеда, помимо его поразительного умения держать язык за зубами, было утонченное чувство стиля. Оно было безупречно – если забыть о том кошмарном лиловом пиджаке, покупку которого сам Янош позже охарактеризовал как «безумный порыв». Их вкусы с Эммой совпадали практически во всем, в том числе и по поводу фирменного стиля брачного агентства. Сайт «Холодных сердец» не должен прогибаться под миленькие пастельные оттенки и сгенерированные стандартные дизайны, характерные для их конкурентов. «И уж точно, – добавил Янош, содрогнувшись, – там не должно быть фотографий счастливых обнимающихся парочек разного пола, найденных в интернете».

Они соглашались между собой и в том, что оформление офиса должно скорее отражать их профессионализм, чем вызывать у посетителей умиление. Поэтому клиенты, пока Эмма изучала, что творится у них в голове, ждали в приемной, чью белизну разбавляли разве что бежевая мебель и журналы Форбс на стеклянном кофейном столике. Когда Эмма наконец-то завершала телепатическое исследование, клиентов допускали в ее кабинет, оформленный столь же сдержанно: белые мраморные полы и хромированная надпись «Холодные сердца» над ее столом.

– Похоже, дела у вас идут неплохо.

– Не жалуемся, – сказала Эмма. – Мистер Старк.

Разумеется, никто в мире не заподозрил бы Старка в наличии хорошего вкуса. «Да одна его бородка чего стоит», – со вздохом подумала Эмма. Пьяные кутежи, о которых не написал только ленивый, довершали его образ.

Однако деньги у него были, и деньги немалые. Правда, с душком: от них попахивало скорее черными рынками, чем Пятой Авеню. Впрочем, проблема лежала совсем не в деньгах; неофициальной миссией «Холодных сердец» было не столько получение прибыли, сколько помощь клиентам – чаще мутантам, но изредка и тщательно отобранным людям, – чтобы те не попали в историю, подобной той, что стоила Эмме пяти лет жизни и совершенно неприличного по размерам куска репутации.

Ей больше нравилось считать это «просчетом», чем «ошибкой»: так оно больше походило на шаливший в машине GPS, чем на урок, который в большинстве своем телепаты усваивают еще в средней школе. Думаешь, что полностью узнал человека уже после первого сканирования, и не утруждаешься капнуть поглубже. С тех пор прошло четыре года, но Эмма все еще не могла сказать, какой удар – по имиджу или по гордости – дался ей больнее.

Пока она витала в собственных мыслях, Тони игрался с ее планшетом. Сначала он каким-то образом нашел список из пяти кандидатур, специально отобранных для него, а затем тут же переключился на список отвергнутых претендентов, что ужасно ее разозлило.

– А как насчет этого парня? – Тони сунул планшет Эмме под нос, и она увидела фотографию типичного хорошего мальчика с голубыми глазами и мужественным лицом Капитана Америки.

– Нет, только не этот, дорогуша, – сурово ответила Эмма. – Если ты наложишь на него лапы, то Америка лишится всеобщего любимца. Парень верит в правду, справедливость и особую миссию Америки. К слову, – тут Эмма была крайне благодарна своим практически энциклопедическим знаниям по каждому клиенту, – он преподает конституционную историю Америки в Нью-Йоркском университете. Его душа чиста, как бутылка натурального свежего молока. У вас ничего не выйдет.

– Ну, я даже не знаю, – Тони погладил планшет по экрану и улыбнулся уголками губ. – Противоположности притягиваются и все такое. Парнишка с фермы влюбляется в главу могущественной корпорации из большого города? В фильмах такое постоянно происходит.

– Жизнь – это не кино, – отрезала Эмма. – Может, мы все-таки вернемся к тем кандидатурам, что я отобрала для тебя?

– Или этот?

– Ни в коем случае. – Эмма на мгновение соскользнула в свою алмазную форму – просто чтобы напомнить Старку, что он имеет дело с тем, кто может запросто сломать ему руку.

– Чарльз Ксавье, – пропел Тони. Эмма увидела лицо Чарльза в сознании Тони: его губы и глаза, затуманенные похотью пополам с восхищением, и волосы, которые, по мнению Тони, будет так приятно и весело растрепывать. – Смотри, он вполне по моей части: хочет отношений без обязательств, бисексуал, открыт для всего нового… Очень, очень мне подходит, мисс Фрост.

– Он телепат, – холодно сказала Эмма. – И я не думаю, что твой совет директоров оценит, начни ты развлекаться с кем-то, кто может узнать все инженерные секреты компании с той же легкостью, будто это пятьдесят оттенков чего-то там.

– Эй, наши инженерные секреты куда интересней! – Тони аж вздрогнул. – И вообще, тут написано, что он генетик… Вау, да он богач, – такую информацию Эмма клиентам не предоставляла, но для себя она проводила сравнение финансовой сопоставимости. Похоже, Тони влез на ее личный сервер. – Значит, он вряд ли станет продавать мои секреты.

– Сомневаюсь, что совет директоров с тобой согласится, – Эмма добавила металла в голос. – И пока твое время не истекло, а ко мне не пришел следующий клиент, может, все-таки посмотрим тех, кого я отобрала специально для тебя?

Тони нехотя согласился. И даже согласился более подробно изучить выбранных Эммой кандидатов – хотя среди них не было ни Стива Роджерса, ни Чарльза Ксавье – и перезвонить ей. 

– Знаешь, – сказал зашедший в кабинет Янош, принесший ей чашку чая и блюдце с семенами шалфея, – может, доктор Ксавье и правда бы ему подошел. В конце концов, они очень похожи в своих пристрастиях к сексу без обязательств, выпивке и прочему.

– Последнее, что нужно Чарльзу, так это человек, который будет ему потакать, – вздохнула Эмма. – Самое время… Да давно уже, на самом деле, ему пора понять, что прошлое надо оставить в прошлом и начать двигаться дальше. Искать стабильных отношений.

– Как сделала ты, – сказал Янош, махнув рукой. Призванный им легкий ветерок чуть растрепал безупречную укладку Эммы. «Похоже, это был его вариант дергания за косички», – подумала она.

– Да, именно так я и сделала, – пылко согласилась Эмма. – Я оставила Себастьяна с его безумием в прошлом, и Чарльзу пора последовать моему примеру.

Янош хмыкнул.

– По-моему, это поразительно. Хозяйка брачного агентства и автор колонки советов о личной жизни не в состоянии организовать себе свидание. Не говоря уж об отношениях, которые продлятся дольше двух ночей.

Эмма насупилась. В этом и была проблема Яноша – если уж он открывал рот, то непременно изрекал нечто в таком духе.

– Если закончил меня поучать, – заметила она, пока Янош без всякой нужды начал переставлять стеклянные побрякушки в книжном шкафу, – может, скажешь, подошел ли уже наш следующий клиент?

Эмма и сама прекрасно знала, что да – из приемной так и тянуло нетерпением, – но не выслушивать же все время одни колкости.

– Мистеру Леншеру было назначено на три часа, – пропел Янош, передвигая стеклянного голубя. – Мне пригласить его?

– Пожалуйста, – пробормотала Эмма. – Сделай уже что-нибудь.

* * *

«Дорогой профессор Икс,  
Я перевертыш и не стыжусь своей мутации. Мне восемнадцать лет. У меня есть парень, Кевин, и он обычный человек. Он поддерживает и понимает меня, и когда на первом свидании я сказала, что мутант, Кевин не сбежал подальше с воплями ужаса. Но сексом он занимается со мной только тогда, когда я принимаю облик кого-то из актрис, по которым он сейчас тащится – например, Скарлетт Йоханссон или той девчонки из «Голодных игр». Последнее особенно неприятно, ведь ей всего пятнадцать или вроде того. Он говорит, что любит меня такой, какая я есть, а просьбами принять чужой облик показывает, как ему нравится моя мутация. Когда я отвечаю, что тогда он бы занимался со мной сексом в любом образе, он начинает обвинять меня в том, что я ему не доверяю, и вообще – его сестра мутант, так что он не может быть расистом! Мне иногда кажется, будто я заморачиваюсь по пустякам вместо того, чтобы радоваться, какой у меня замечательный парень. Но все равно я не могу избавиться от чувства, что на самом деле он меня не любит, а использует. Что же мне делать?  
Искренне ваша,  
Бесформенная из Сиеттла»

Чарльз отхлебнул чая, обдумывая ответ. Обычно он держал наготове два ответа на Вопрос Дня: один от эксперта по отношениям с огромной практикой, который от него и ждали, и второй – честный. И временами второй ему хотелось дать гораздо больше – буквально наорать на читательниц (нет, ну нельзя же быть такими идиотками!), а не проявлять понимание и поддержку. Обычно ему не составляло труда отказаться от искушения и не знакомить читателей с жестокой правдой, но иногда… что ж, в таких случаях ему на помощь приходил особый чай. В состав особого чая входила большая доза виски и ломтик лимона – такой напиток просто необходим, когда подменяешь заболевшего коллегу, а потом ещё и пытаешься вымучить из себя колонку. Также он помогал вспомнить, что цель Профессора Икс не орать на идиотов, а помогать людям.

Иногда Чарльз и сам не мог поверить, что ввязался во все это лишь затем, чтобы заработать побольше часов внеурочной нагрузки для университета.

– Подумай сам, – сказала тогда Мойра, его будущий редактор. – Кто может лучше телепата дать совет по поводу личной жизни?

– Ну… – начал было Чарльз. Он хотел продолжить в таком духе: вы удивитесь, но на самом деле телепаты не проводят все свободное время, шаря по человеческим разумам в поисках чужих потаенных фантазий… а потом вспомнил про пользу от общественной деятельности для учебы. 

– Хорошая мысль, – вместо этого ответил он.

Так Чарльз стал Доктором XXX на следующие пять лет своей жизни, пока не закончил университет. Тогда Доктор XXX превратился в Профессора Икс, а Чарльз написал свою первую книгу. За ней последовала другая, третья – и наконец он завел блог, приобретший зашкаливающую популярность. Чарльз часто испытывал гордость за сообщество, сложившееся вокруг блога и Профессора Икс. Но хоть он и гордился, что помогает мутантам, его часто загоняли в тупик обычные человеческие проблемы, связанные с любовью и близостью.

Сейчас же… Чарльз подлил в чай ещё виски и отпил, обдумывая ответ.

«Дорогая Бесформенная,

Для начала позволь поздравить тебя с тем, что ты открыто говоришь о своей мутации и не стыдишься этого». 

Когда Чарльз только начинал писать от имени Доктора XXX, то давал советы всем и каждому. Но потом он рассказал публике о своей мутации – чтобы хоть как-то подбодрить эмпатку, которую бросил парень; этот идиот решил, что она шпионит за ним и использует для того, чтобы сдавать экзамены (даже не подумав, что эмпатия в принципе не может так работать), – и его колонка стала посвящена только проблемам личной жизни мутантов. С тех пор среди его подписчиков сильно возросло количество мутантов, решивших всему миру рассказать о своих способностях, и все меньше оставалось тех, кто старался скрываться. Судя по статистическому исследованию Хэнка, большую часть все еще скрывавшихся составляли телепаты и эмпаты.

Сам он не держал свои способности в тайне – и, к счастью, обязательная регистрация давным-давно отошла в прошлое, – но большая часть возможных партнеров относилась к телепатии Чарльза с предубеждением. Те, кто не подпадал под это правило, обычно были или сильно пьяны, или их интерес к телепатии проявлялся как-то нездорово. Вспомнить хотя бы ту девушку, которая, поглаживая Чарльза по руке, очень серьезно спросила, может ли он на время прекратить работу ее внутренних органов.

– Я не хочу умирать, – пояснила она. – Просто, ну, знаешь, страшно интересно, как оно там.

– Может, мне лучше проводить тебя до дома? – предложил Чарльз.

Каждому свое, но когда к тебе относятся как к секс-игрушке, это быстро надоедает. После расставания с Кайлом, погрузившегося в параноидальные подозрения, что Чарльз силой мысли склонил его к гомосексуальности, он сделал два вывода. Раз уж людей, что воспринимают телепатов как обычных мутантов, а не шпионов и любителей покопаться в грязных уголках чужого сознания, просто не существует, то:

Вывод первый. Не стоит встречаться с людьми, у которых фетиш на телепатию.

Вывод второй. Не стоит вообще ни с кем встречаться.

«Вопреки его словам, Кевин не испытывает уважения к твоей мутации или твоей искусности в ее применении; он гордится своим умением заставить тебя делать то, что ему нужно. Поэтому, когда он говорит: «Если любишь, используй свои способности, чтобы меня порадовать», – это не значит, что он принимает тебя. Скорее он считает тебя вещью, созданной исключительно для его удовольствия».

Может, вышло чересчур горько, подумал Чарльз, но в нем плескалось уже достаточно виски, чтобы не заморачиваться этикой. В конце концов, с какого-то момента он перестал рассказывать о своей телепатии. Иначе Чарльз неизбежно сталкивался либо с внезапной потерей интереса, а также ложью о делах с утра пораньше и завалах на работе, либо с такими мыслями, от которых еще пару дней чувствовал себя словно в грязи вываленным. Было бы очень приятно – еще как! – проснуться с тем же, с кем засыпал вчера, узнать чужой разум до последнего уголка, от бодрствования до пробуждения, и показать себя так же… Ах, если бы. Тут Чарльз напомнил себе, что если продолжит ныть, то его услышит Эмма, и тогда ему точно несдобровать. 

Но все равно – было бы здорово. Чарльз силой воли отогнал эту мысль и сконцентрировался на проблемах Бесформенной. Жалко, здесь не было Рейвен, она бы посочувствовала девочке. 

«То, что твой парень приводит в пример сестру – это классическая техника ухода от темы. Так он пытается заставить тебя поверить, что проблемы в ваших отношениях из-за тебя. У него может быть сколько угодно друзей и родственников среди мутантов, но пока он считает, что хорошие мутации – только те, что приносят ему пользу… он именно расист».

Такие письма – и, если Чарльз писал в раздраженном расположении духа, его ответы – всегда приманивали троллей. Если написать о «Кевине» что-то более эмоциональное, чем «фетишист, любящий мутации», то, скорее всего, к нему понабегут защитники прав человечества – или же идиоты, ими прикидывающиеся. Хэнк и его команда модераторов вряд ли обрадуются такой перспективе, даже если часть заскучавших фанатов Чарльза будут рада похоливарить. Мысленно извинившись перед Хэнком, Чарльз продолжил писать свой ответ. 

«Конечно, наши мутации могут расширять сексуальные горизонты, но только если они ценятся и принимаются сами по себе, а из-за того, что они приносят в спальню. В любовных отношениях главное – любовь, а не способности. Даже если Кевин все отрицает, ты имеешь полное право хотеть, чтобы тебя ценили не за то, какой облик ты можешь принять для него, а саму по себе. И если Кевин не согласен, то не важно, сколько у него родственников-мутантов: он все равно не видит за твоими способностями тебя. И ты заслуживаешь большего, чем служить для удовлетворения его низменных желаний».

Надо еще подготовиться к завтрашним занятиям и набросать план статьи. Потом выпить кофе с Рейвен и выслушать ее жалобы на невыносимого Акуло-босса, который превращает ее жизнь в кошмар, – причем неважно, сколько он жертвует на благотворительность для мутантов, он все равно остается воплощением вселенского зла. Потом – встреча с Эммой, которая никак не бросит затею найти Чарльзу Мистера Несуществующий Идеал. Раз в месяц она обязательно напоминала ему, что даже если неблагополучная семейка научила его, что лучшие отношения – это отсутствие всяческих отношений, сдаваться все равно нельзя. 

– Почему тебе можно, а мне нельзя? – спросил Чарльз в прошлый раз, когда Эмма начала учить его жизни. Может, получилось грубо – у него как раз была горячая пора, ведь выборы и права мутантов всегда плохо сочетались, – но и это не произвело никакого эффекта. Все равно что капля дождя, попавшая на ее алмазную кожу.

Вздохнув, Чарльз запостил ответ и даже не стал дожидаться, пока выскочит подтверждающее сообщение. Он допил из кружки остатки – остывшая смесь из чая и вики была уже невкусной, – отодвинул ее в сторону, и, не давая себе передумать, закрыл браузер.

Похоже, неделя будет тяжелой.

* * *

Эрик Леншер. Тридцать четыре года, успешный, богатый мутант. Он был настолько хорош в сером костюме и небрежно приспущенном галстуке, как у кинозвезды, что это было преступлением. И, как ни странно – хотя после чтения его биографии скорее закономерно, – холост. Эмма была уверена: большинство ее клиентов все бы отдали, лишь бы получить те сокровища, что она предлагала Леншеру – хотя большинство из них были людьми гордыми, – но только не сам Леншер. Какой же зануда! Леншер придирался ко всему так, будто искал любовь всей жизни, а не любовника на недельку-другую. 

Фотографии на экране планшета совершенно не передавали всю харизму оригинала, пронзительность серых глаз и суровость губ, явно не привыкших к улыбкам. Эмме не понадобилось заглядывать глубоко, чтобы почувствовать его отвращение ко всей этой затее и то, что нынешнее одиночество не следовало из насильно ему навязанного холостяцкого образа жизни или целибата. Эмма уже почти прикидывала, на какие коварные ухищрения ей придется пойти, чтобы заставить Леншера вступить хоть в какие-то отношения. Ничего, она и не таких пристраивала. 

– Не уверен, что вы поймете, насколько важно, чтобы они не чавкали, – Леншер сурово смотрел на нее поверх сцепленных пальцев. – Это признак хорошего воспитания.

– Конечно, – после многих лет общения с самыми странными людьми Эмму было непросто удивить. – Я досконально изучила все ваши дополнительные пометки в анкете, мистер Леншер. И эту в том числе.

– Хорошо, – сказал Леншер, продолжая по-прежнему излучать подозрительность.

– Также вы сказали в своем опроснике… – Эмма замолчала, нагнетая атмосферу. На самом деле ей не нужно было ничего вспоминать. – …что не заинтересованы в серьезных отношениях. Так, пара ни к чему не обязывающих свиданий для начала.

– Я вообще ни в чем таком не заинтересован, – произнес Леншер, постукивая длинными пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Перед ним в воздухе плавала перекрученная стальная заколка Эммы. – Меня помощница заставила прийти. Она пребывает в заблуждении, что я что-то пропускаю в своей жизни – «любовь хорошего мутанта», кажется, она так сказала.

– Предполагаю, вы до сих пор ее не уволили. – Кому как не Эмме это знать. Она сама хотела уволить Яноша по пятьдесят раз на дню.

– Она бы меня доставала до тех пор, пока я не принял бы ее обратно, – пугающе оскалился Леншер. Но в этот раз оскал вышел не таким страшным, как улыбка на фотографии в анкете. Эмма никогда не думала, что выражение счастья может быть таким пугающим. К счастью, до этого Леншеру не выпадало шанса продемонстрировать свою улыбку. – Мне кажется, кто-то из вашей клиентской базы должен быть заинтересован в том же. Так что не могли бы мы перейти к делу?

Леншер уже схватился за планшет и теперь активно просматривал кандидатуры, подобранные Эммой – и, похоже, пятерых наиболее подходящих он уже пролистал. Шкала Фрост – сложный оценочный аппарат, учитывающий сотню параметров, и позволяющий подобрать наиболее подходящих друг другу партнеров, исходя из их поведения и ожиданий. Прибавьте к этому телепатию Эммы – как бы ее не пытались обуздать разные договоры о неразглашении и подписки о секретности – и успех затеи вам полностью гарантирован. Вы не добьетесь девяносто пяти процентов удовлетворенности клиентов, если будете полагаться только на криво составленный опросник. В конце концов, это не тот случай, когда люди могут сказать, что хорошо знают самих себя.

– А теперь, – сказала Эмма, не обращая внимания на скуку на прекрасном лице Леншера. – Я прочесала нашу клиентскую базу и вычеркнула тех, кто ищет постоянные отношения, а также всех немутантов, вне зависимости от того, какой тип отношений их интересует. Потом я сузила область поиска, учитывая данные опроса, так что все пятеро ваших кандидатов увлечены карьерой, имеют прекрасный характер и высоко ценят свои мутации, а также понимают важность…

– А этот? – спросил Леншер, протягивая ей планшет.

– Ни в коем случае, – тут же отозвалась Эмма.

– Почему нет? – Леншер внимательно изучал данные на экране. – Тут написано, что он подходит мне по десяти статистически значимым показателям и предпочитает свободные, ни к чему не обязывающие отношения. 

– Поверь мне, дорогуша, – Эмма выхватила планшет из рук Леншера (и мысленно отметила – больше никогда не подпускать клиентов к своему аккаунту), – последнее, в чем он заинтересован, так это свободные отношения. Ему нужен дом, полный усыновленных крошек-мутантов и спасенных котят. – Она предусмотрительно положила планшет на стол экраном вниз. Бесполезная мера, учитывая способности Леншера – Эмма чувствовала, как планшет чуть дрожит под ее пальцами.

– Но тут написано…

– Мне плевать, что там написано, – прошипела Эмма. – Кажется, из нас двоих именно я телепат и специалист по устраиванию личной жизни. Правильно? – Леншер кивнул. – Логично, что если я говорю – кто-то отрицает свои истинные желания, то ты должен поверить мне на слово?

Леншер снова кивнул, хоть и не выглядел убежденным. 

– А теперь… – Вздохнув, Эмма вернулась из алмазной формы к обычному своему виду, чтобы сгоряча не наворотить дел. Например, не начать душить Леншера, пока тот не примет ее точку зрения. Нет, правда! Люди приходили к ней за советом и наставлением, но почему-то решали, что они разбираются в проблеме лучше, чем женщина с двумя степенями по психологии. – Давай вернемся к более подходящим кандидатам? 

* * *

В нескончаемом рейтинге раздражающей херни, из которой состояла жизнь Эрика Леншера, общение со службой знакомств поднялось неожиданно высоко. Достаточно, чтобы сборы на свидание – смена рубашки и галстука – отвлекли его от вчерашних чудовищных переговоров с Себастьяном Шоу. 

Только через мой труп, сказал себе Эрик. Одно из преимуществ пророка среди сотрудников: может, предсказания Ирен и звучали порой совершенно неясно, когда дело касалось крупных событий, но она достаточно корпела над изучением ближайшего будущего, чтобы точно сказать – в предложении Шоу будет полно подводных камней. Но Шоу все равно настаивал на личной встрече, и в конце концов Эрик сдался – хотя бы ради удовольствия самому послать его куда подальше, – согласившись встретиться на нейтральной территории.

Рейвен, конечно, сразу его раскусила, заявив, что ей абсолютно не хочется принимать звонки из полиции Майами и выслушивать, как Эрик убил Шоу с особой жестокостью. В ответ Эрик свалил на нее организацию поездки, так что Рейвен пришлось допоздна договариваться с Лас-Вегасовским офисом Шоу. Эрик был очень доволен собой, пока не вспомнил, что худшая часть по-прежнему осталась за ним. 

Самоуверенная алмазная женщина из «Холодных сердец» назначила ему свидание с молодым профессором Колумбийского университета, изучавшей права женщин и мутантов. Может, она была чуть моложе, чем предпочитал Эрик, но во всем другом подходила под его строгий список требований – включая жевание с закрытым ртом.

– Кстати, она может плеваться кислотой, – добавила Эмма. – Надеюсь, это не критично. 

– Главное, чтобы не чавкала, – ответил Эрик.

Та же Эмма – должна ведь она оправдать ту безумную сумму, что он на нее потратил, – организовала им первое свидание в закрытом университетском клубе недалеко от Колумбийского университета. Так что у его избранницы… Энджел Сальвадоре, вспомнил Эрик, – в случае неудачи оставалась возможность сбежать со свидания, отговорившись обсуждением дел с коллегами. В этом что-то было: выбор места говорил о некоторой хитрости, которая ему только импонировала, а также о нелюбви к чрезмерному пафосу, более характерному для клубов его круга. 

Бар оказался именно таким, каким Эрик его и представлял: низкие потолки, камин, большие кресла с местами протершейся и потрескавшейся кожаной обивкой, куча бутылок, громоздящихся на полках за барной стойкой. Удивительно, но старых книг, стоящих на стеллаже в углу, казалось, уже давно не касалась рука человеческая – никто даже не протирал их от пыли. Студентов видно не было, чему Эрик про себя только порадовался; он с трудом выносил их, даже когда учился сам, и чуть не сошел с ума, когда из-за стажировки в КолТехе пришлось отработать семестр ассистентом на курсе по введению в инженерию. Самым молодым здесь, похоже, был бармен, который как раз протягивал посетителю стакан виски. Янтарная жидкость плескалась в прозрачном хрустале.

– Ваше здоровье, – голос посетителя звучал абсолютно искренне, а в том, как он закинул голову, опрокидывая стакан, виднелось полное удовлетворение от происходящего.

Энджел еще не пришла – осмотрев зал, Эрик не нашел ни ее, ни металлической заколки, которую та обещала надеть, – так что он направился к бару. Если уж приходилось общаться с людьми, чтобы избавиться от Рейвен (Эрик решил, что или она отстанет от него после этого свидания, или он действительно ее уволит), то можно немного себя порадовать. 

Эрик тоже заказал виски – Гленфиддик, потому что это была первая замеченная им марка, не являющаяся при том произведением американской алкогольной промышленности. Но даже так Эрик заслужил комментарий о «прекрасном выборе» от какого-то профессора. Учитывая жилет, пиджак, небрежно брошенный на спинку стула, и растрепанные волосы, никем другим быть он не мог. Профессор внезапно широко улыбнулся – и показался Эрику смутно знакомым.

– Хороший виски, не правда ли? – о, какая улыбка, отстраненно подумал Эрик. Он кивнул, и профессор продолжил: – Не так хорош, конечно, как восемнадцатилетний, но все равно… согласитесь, бывают дни, когда готов выпить что угодно, лишь бы покрепче?

В полумраке бара можно было согласиться на многое, учитывая, что слова принадлежали обладателю такого соблазнительного рта и ярко-голубых глаз. Эрик подумал, что, возможно, смог бы даже поддержать разговор, несмотря на то, что обычно бессмысленный треп ему не особенно давался. Вообще-то, в этом заключалась одна из причин, почему Эрик не хотел заводить серьезные отношения; секс – это одно, но близость совсем другое, и во втором случае общения не избежать. Профессор поморщился, и у него это вышло одновременно обиженно и разочарованно.

– Ждете кого-то? – он кивнул на стакан Эрика, который тот успел ополовинить. – Не припомню, чтобы видел вас здесь раньше.

– Да, девушку, – Эрик снова просканировал помещение, но заколка Энджел еще не появилась. – Но она пока не пришла.

– О. Значит, мы можем подождать вместе, а ты сможешь выпить, не торопясь. – У незнакомца были очень красивые ладони, широкие и сильные, и сейчас он протягивал одну из них – правую, конечно, – чтобы они с Эриком могли познакомиться как следует.

– Чарльз Ксавье, – представился незнакомец, и все сразу же встало на свои места. То же лицо, что Эрик видел на планшете у Фрост. В жизни он был совсем другим – его глаза были в тысячу раз живее и ярче, а загадочной улыбке могла позавидовать Мона Лиза.

– Эрик Леншер, – сказал Эрик, на автомате пожимая протянутую ему ладонь, прохладную от виски со льдом. – Мне кажется, я вас знаю.

– Забавно, – еще шире улыбнулся Чарльз Ксавье, но теперь уже не загадочно, а скорее удовлетворенно. – Обычно это мои слова.

* * *

– Телепат? – спросил Эрик чуть позже.

Они уже достаточно напились, чтобы Чарльз перестал читать его мысли и ловить малейшую смену интонации. Алкоголь ослаблял его дар, так что хмельная расслабленность и невероятная физическая привлекательность Эрика сглаживали неловкость в общении. Они уже довольно долго беседовали: обсудили последние слухи в мире мутантов, выяснили, что оба увлекаются шахматами. Потом Эрик продемонстрировал свои способности, заставив мелкие монетки летать вокруг головы Чарльза, а Чарльз, в свою очередь, мысленно передал ему свое восхищение. Эрик дернулся и потряс головой, как будто пытаясь стряхнуть с себя чужие мысли, пока не понял, в чем дело. Тогда он широко и довольно улыбнулся, продемонстрировав острые зубы. 

– Хмммммм. На самом деле от телепатии больше проблем, чем реальной пользы. – Чтобы не соскользнуть на проторенную дорожку разговоров о нелегкой судьбе телепатов, Чарльз стянул джин-тоник у Эрика и сделал глоток. Эрик не стал ему мешать, но вскоре забрал стакан обратно и тоже выпил, прикасаясь губами к тому месту, где раньше были губы Чарльза. Чарльз обреченно выдохнул. 

– Ты про людей? – спросил Эрик, и в его голосе звучали одновременно сочувствие и легкое отвращение.

– Да нет, мутанты ничем не лучше. – Чарльз придвинулся поближе к Эрику, и тот, похоже, не имел ничего против. Теперь они сидели, соприкасаясь плечами. – А тебя не напрягает, что я могу прочитать твои мысли?

– Ни капли. – Казалось, Эрика сейчас вообще ничто не напрягало. Мир казался прекрасным, а все люди – милыми, начиная с улыбающегося им бармена и заканчивая веселыми посетителями, сидящими за столиками. Эрик тоже чуть подвинулся. Сидеть с ним вот так оказалось удобно. – Скорее меня расстраивает, что мутанты подвержены человеческим предрассудкам.

– Все мы люди, – Чарльз с сожалением выпрямился, отстраняясь от Эрика. Теперь тот смотрел на него с любопытством, а взгляд серых глаз стал еще внимательнее. – Я имею в виду, мутации отличают нас от людей только качественно, – почему-то казалось важным сформулировать разницу именно так, – а не количественно. И, – Чарльз хитро глянул на Эрика, – мы можем скрещиваться с ними и производить жизнеспособное потомство. 

Обычно после этих слов студенты Чарльза начинали смущенно ерзать – особенно на лекциях, когда на него вдруг находило и он рассказывал ученикам с наиболее заметными мутациями, что им нечего стыдиться. Но Эрик, казалось, заинтересовался еще больше. Он выпил еще джин-тоника, не спуская глаз с Чарльза.

– Понимаешь… – Господи, Эрик был очень отвлекающим сосредоточием энергии, и его пристальное внимание без труда доламывало остатки его самоконтроля. – Понимаешь, предел эволюции еще не достигнут, и ее цель лежит вовсе не в создании совершенного вида. Помешать может все, что угодно… гены могут пропасть впустую, если погибнет молодняк, или случится эпидемия, или представители вида отдадут предпочтение сексу, от которого нельзя получить потомство. – Чарльз одарил Эрика еще одной ухмылкой.

– Значит, ты считаешь невеждами тех, кто мнит мутантов следующей ступенью эволюции по сравнению с людьми? – Как драматично, оказывается, Эрик умел изгибать бровь! – Невеждами, цепляющимися за свои страхи и гены, не зная правды?

Это был непростой вопрос. Чарльз мало что знал об Эрике – а для того, чтобы лезть к кому-то в голову без спроса, был недостаточно пьян. Даже в такую привлекательную голову. Большая часть мутантов, придерживающихся идеи превосходства над людьми, выросли не в самых легких условиях, когда у них было очень мало поводов для гордости. Они жили в постоянном страхе, что окажутся на дне общества и подвергнутся преследованиям – до того, как появились законы, защищающие их.

– Разумеется, нет. – Снова стянув стакан Эрика, Чарльз допил из него остатки джин-тоника. Может, хоть так получится приглушить внутренний голос, настойчиво твердящий, что Эрик сейчас схватит пальто и уйдет? – Я твердо, – Чарльз с трудом подавил смешок – присутствие Эрика определенно его волновало, – уверен, что мы должны гордиться нашими способностями. Но сами по себе мутации ничего особо не значат. Иногда они слабо проявляются в краткосрочной перспективе. Возможно, пройдет немало времени, прежде чем у нас появится возможность сделать выводы. Тараканы могут завоевать Землю куда быстрее нас.

– Ты просто нечто, Чарльз, – в голосе Эрика разочарование мешалось с искренней симпатией.

– Да, мне говорили, – мрачно отозвался Чарльз. – Кажется, я должен ответить тебе тем же. В смысле, только посмотри на себя – наверняка ты то и дело это слышишь.

Эрик никак не ответил на комплимент. Повисшее молчание было бы неловким, если бы Чарльз не чувствовал: Эрик обдумывает его слова с той же тщательностью, с какой раньше крутил трубочку от коктейля, теперь лежащую на барной стойке. Заказав еще выпивки, Чарльз подвинул стакан Эрику – и тут же почувствовал, как внимание его переключилось. Его взгляд стал таким пристальным, что Чарльза будто обожгло, затем прошило дрожью. 

– Но не от тебя, – наконец сказал Эрик. И когда он посмотрел на Чарльза, всю его задумчивость смел первобытный голод – Чарльз чувствовал его пульсацию. Магнетизм, с пьяным весельем подумал Чарльз, противоположности притягиваются. Была такая шутка – про полюса.

– Я живу неподалеку, – выговорил Чарльз. Рейвен уже должна была вернуться к Ирен. – Буквально в паре минут ходьбы.

– Надеюсь, наш вечер закончится не скоро, – низко ответил Эрик, и его голос тоже обжигал.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Утром Чарльз лениво потянулся, наслаждаясь приятной болью в мышцах, и устроился под одеялами поудобнее. Постепенно все его тело заполнила нега. Чарльз был совершенно точно уверен, что одной прошлой ночи ему мало, и он не против повторить ее еще раз. А лучше много раз, решил он, прогнувшись, чтобы размять спину и немного покрасоваться перед Эриком.

Вчера их хватило только на три раза, вспомнил Чарльз, наконец-то открыв глаза и заметив валявшиеся на полу у кровати пакетики от презервативов. Один, как синее конфетти, венчал собой одеяло. Хорошо, что по пути они заглянули в аптеку. Чарльз рассеянно почесал живот, запачканный засохшей смазкой и бог знает чем еще. 

– Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я опоздал на работу? – возмутился Эрик… которого уже не было рядом. Чарльз потер глаза и приподнялся на подушках.

Он так вымотался, что даже не услышал, когда Эрик встал и ушел в ванную. Только начало рассветать, и комната тонула в полумраке; это объясняло, почему Чарльз проспал. Он выбрал академическую карьеру не просто так – возможность спать до девяти сыграла в этом решении немалую роль. Было настолько рано, что даже общественный транспорт еще не начал ходить, а из шикарной булочной по соседству не доносились запахи сдобы.

– Чем ты занимаешься, раз вынужден так рано вставать? – спросил Чарльз, из чистой вредности перевернувшись на живот и позволив простыням сползти пониже. Сущая мелочь, право же. 

Эрика это взволновало настолько, что от эха его мыслей у Чарльза перехватило дух. На нем были только трусы – черт, Чарльзу стоило их спрятать – и они совсем не скрывали его интереса. Как будто от Чарльза вообще можно было что-то скрыть. Он посмотрел на Эрика – так, что бы тот точно почувствовал этот взгляд, словно невидимыми касаниями скользивший по всему его телу: по четкой линии плеч к темным соскам, выглядящим удивительно невинно, и красиво проступающим мускулам груди и пресса, ведущим к… ну, к трусам Эрика.

– Сегодня у меня видеоконференция с Лондоном, – рвано выдохнул Эрик, вернувшись к поиску своих вещей. – У нас большая разница во времени.

Прошлой ночью от их любовных игр Чарльз чуть не сорвал голос, но сейчас ему хотелось кричать скорее от обиды. Чарльз видел, как Эрик не обращает на него внимание – да так старательно, что почти проецирует: он понимает, как растянувшийся Чарльз ждет, что Эрик вернется в кровать. Чарльз решил довольствоваться зрелищем влажного после душа Эрика, чья кожа, казалось, сияла в свете прикроватной лампы. Эрик был чертовски привлекателен, даже когда просто нагибался за носками.

Возмутительно привлекателен, решил Чарльз, глядя на то, как Эрик выпутывает свою рубашку из клубка, в который превратилась жилетка и джинсы Чарльза. И тут его наконец настигло понимание, что он не только забыл вчера в баре пиджак, но и что у Эрика вчера было назначено свидание. И не с Чарльзом. Мысль «Ох, Чарльз, ну ты и скотина!» быстро сменилась другой: «Бедная девушка». 

– Надеюсь, та девушка, с которой ты должен был встретиться, не будет сильно на тебя зла, – вслух сказал он.

Эрик сжал губы.

– Наверное, стоит позвонить ей и извиниться.

– Первый джентельменский поступок с твоей стороны за последние пару часов.

Ему ответом было фырканье.

– Парень, который собирается выставить меня из своей уютной квартирки после бурно проведенной вместе ночи, учит меня манерам?

– Хммммм. – Чарльз снова перевернулся на спину и улыбнулся. Это каким-то образом смягчило Эрика, и тот даже улыбнулся в ответ. – Я бы на твоем месте шел с гордо поднятой головой. Секс – неотъемлемая часть человеческой природы, и мы должны его контролировать, а не он нас.

– Спасибо, я уже вчера прослушал лекцию о распространении мутаций, – голос у Эрика стал ниже. Этот тон у Чарльза ассоциировался с активными действиями в штанах. Эрик уже нацепил рубашку и брюки, но не застегнул ни того, ни другого. И если Чарльз проявит ловкость рук, то вполне сможет залезть к нему в штаны. Кровать чуть просела под Эриком, усевшимся на ее край; свет, падавший из ванной, подсвечивал его скулы.  
– Репродукция, правильно? 

– Ответ на нужды природы, – своим самым непристойным тоном ответил Чарльз. Вообще-то Рейвен считала этот тон странным и немного придурковатым, но для Эрика, как выяснилось, звучал вполне соблазнительно. Он пододвинулся ближе, будто Чарльз был магнитом. Взгляд Эрика скользнул по его обнаженному торсу, и – нет, нет-нет-нет, в этот момент Эрик все же спохватился и отодвинулся.

– Ты… – вздохнув, Эрик потряс головой. – Я хочу снова с тобой увидеться.

В его голосе не было отчаяния и нетерпения, на которые в тайне надеялся Чарльз… хотя нет, он же никогда не хотел от этого слышать, точно. Внезапно Эрик предстал перед ним совершенно с другой стороны. Если бы речь шла о другом человеке, Чарльз бы решил, что им пытаются командовать, а он ненавидел, когда кто-то – кроме Рейвен, конечно – указывал, что ему делать. Хотя, пожалуй, уступить ночью Эрику было чертовски приятно.

– Конечно, – ответил Чарльз, задумавшись, получится ли у него изобразить беззаботность. В конце концов он едва заставил себя повести плечом. – Но…

– Ничего серьезного, – быстро добавил Эрик. – Я не…

Чарльз чуть опустил щиты – как раз достаточно, чтобы почувствовать «пожалуйста, пожалуйста», исходящее от Эрика, и тут же закрылся обратно, не поддаваясь искушению увидеть больше. Выражение лица Эрика было нечитаемым.

– Лучше иди сюда. – Вместо ответа Чарльз взял Эрика за руку и вытянул ручку из его кармана. Потребовалось несколько энергичных встряхиваний, чтобы она начала писать, но в конце концов он вывел свой номер на теплой ладони Эрика.

– Не забудь переписать его до того, как… займешься чем-нибудь, – посоветовал Чарльз.

– Не забуду, – сказал Эрик так, будто давал торжественное обещание.

Они поцеловались разок на прощание – ну, может быть два или три раза, смотря что считать поцелуем, – и Эрик отстранился только тогда, когда Чарльз, принеся собственное либидо в жертву видеоконференции с Лондоном, напомнил о разнице во времени. Эрику очень шла некоторая растрепанность, решил Чарльз, расстегивая воротник его рубашки, хотя по большей части он делал это для того, чтобы посмотреть, как Эрик, издав возмущенный звук, будет снова застегиваться. Ох уж эти прекрасные длинные пальцы!

– Я позвоню. – Эрик наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать его – в лоб, мудро избегая губ, – затем схватил куртку и исчез в темноте коридора.

Чарльз выключил лампу и, решив, что ему слишком лень вставать и тушить свет в ванной, перекатился на ту сторону кровати, где спал Эрик. Простыни, нагретые теплом его тела, конечно, уже остыли, но сохранили запах. Не особо задумываясь, Чарльз мысленно последовал за Эриком. Тот спустился на лифте и на секунду озадачился, пытаясь сориентироваться – какая все-таки прекрасная мутация, Эрик использовал свои способности не только для управления металлом, но и для изучения электромагнитных полей, – а потом решительно отправился на поиски такси. 

Следовать за Эриком дальше, на работу, было бы странно, хотя Чарльза крайне интересовало, какую жизнь тот ведет за пределами бара и его спальни. Но неохотно он все же отпустил Эрика, свернув свое сознание так, чтобы чувствовать только теплую удобную постель и подушку под щекой.

Ему хотелось встретиться с Эриком еще. И не только вечером – или когда там они снова решат пересечься, – и не просто еще на одну ночь. Чарльзу хотелось встречаться с Эриком на протяжении бесконечно-неопределенного времени. Просто лежать вместе обнаженными, слушать, как Эрик нашептывает ему на ухо грязные планы на следующий раз, и переплетать вместе их тела и сознания.

– Серия мелких, ничего не значащих интрижек, – провозгласил Чарльз потолку. – Этим можно заниматься и без серьезных отношений. Ну, как друзья с привилегиями, но без дружбы. Мы оба хотим одного и того же. Да, вот он – правильный подход.

Вот только Чарльз, к сожалению, прекрасно понимал, что обманывает самого себя. А из обмана вряд ли выйдет что-то путное. С каких это пор жизнь вообще стала походить на письмо в его же рубрику? А что, отстраненно подумал Чарльз, он примерно представлял сообщение в своем блоге. 

«Дорогой Профессор Х,  
Мне тридцать два, я успешный и ответственный молодой человек. Еще я телепат, решивший не заморачиваться серьезными отношениями и только развлекаться. Многие из моих знакомых – ладно, на самом деле всего одна – говорили, что мне стоит завязать с развлечениями на одну ночь и начать искать что-то более постоянное и «удовлетворяющие». Как будто моногамия вообще может быть удовлетворяющей. Но что делать, если я встретил прекрасного, ошеломительного и просто потрясающего парня, который ценит меня и мою мутацию – настолько, что свадьба в Вегасе начинает казаться прекрасной идеей… а все, чего он хочет, это просто немного повеселиться, не начиная ничего серьезного? Пожалуйста, посоветуй.  
Всегда твой,  
Чарльз, тупой ты идиот».

* * *

Чарльз хочет встретиться с ним ещё раз.

Не стоит так сильно воодушевляться, попытался урезонить себя Эрик. Конечно, Чарльз хочет встретиться с ним снова. Если оценивать секс по шкале от одного до десяти, то вчерашняя ночь потянула бы на одиннадцать. Кто бы отказался от повторения? Вздохнув, Эрик вернулся к проверке расчетов Азазеля для последней модели полета. Может быть, уже сегодня вечером, если у Чарльза найдется свободное место в расписании… или Эрик сам поможет его найти.

Но для начала хорошо бы разобраться с работой. Эрик оскалился строкам цифр, бегущих по экрану планшета, но оскал сразу увял, стоило подумать о теплом и сонном Чарльзе, нежащемся в постели, с улыбкой уткнувшегося ему в шею. 

– Ты с кем-то познакомился!

Рейвен, как обычно, была синей, но в этот раз одетой – исключительно чтобы не травмировать нежные чувства лондонских партнеров, финансирующих очередной проект Эрика. А еще она была внимательной (как обычно) и очень надоедливой (к сожалению, это тоже не менялось). Все вместе, плюс нежелание Эрика покидать квартиру Чарльза, а также общая нехватка кофе в организме, сбило его настроение с отметки «смутное недовольство» на «сильное раздражение».

– Ты уволена, – сообщил Эрик планшету. Откуда Азазель вообще взял эти цифры? – У тебя есть двадцать… нет, десять минут на сбор вещей. Охрана проводит тебя вниз.

– Конечно-конечно, босс, – радостно согласилась Рейвен. Она уселась на стул для посетителей напротив Эрика. Похоже, ее абсолютно не заботило, что этот стул был самым неудобным предметом мебели, который только можно купить за деньги. – Итак, расскажи мне о них. Они хороши в постели?

– Насколько я помню, – Эрик попытался прожечь в ней взглядом дыру, – в твои обязанности личного ассистента, нанятого только потому, что моему финансовому директору хотелось пристроить на работу свою подружку, входят варка кофе и телефонные переговоры. А не изучение моей личной жизни.

– Ирен постоянно говорит, что ты не в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться. – Наверное, выборочная глухота была еще одной мутацией Рейвен. Если она не хотела что-то слышать, слова просто пролетали мимо ее ушей. – А ты взял меня на работу из-за моих потрясающих навыков работы с информацией. И ты бы никогда не получил и цента правительственного финансирования, если бы писал «Дайте нам чертов грант, придурки» в научно-исследовательский фонд.

Ну, насчет последнего она была права. Рейвен действительно умела виртуозно находить и пользоваться слабостями других компаний, а так же вытягивать деньги из совершенно невероятных источников. Например, сегодня утром ей удалось растопить сердца англичан, а потому Эрик угрожал не в серьез – и они оба это знали. 

– Я в состоянии о себе позаботиться, – ответил Эрик, чтобы не соглашаться с ее правотой. В ответ Рейвен непристойно присвистнула и ухмыльнулась, и эта ее ухмылка нервировала не меньше, чем его собственная. – И это значит, – поспешил добавить Эрик, пока Рейвен не отвесила очередной двусмысленный комментарий, – что я вполне могу купить себе свидание сам.

– Купить? – ахнула Рейвен. – Я отправила тебя в службу знакомств, а не в торговый центр. Тебе не нужно покупать свидания, если только не ты… о боже, – тон Рейвен упал до громкого, театрального шепота. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не нанял проститутку!

– Да ради всего святого! Нет, я сам нашел себе партнера, если тебе так важны формулировки. – Стараясь не сломать планшет, Эрик положил его на стол. Как ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы Рейвен носила на себе хоть кусочек металла! Но нет, она обдуманно избегала металлических вещей. Впрочем, тот стул, на котором сидела Рейвен, содержал металла достаточно – и пусть это был всего лишь дешевый сплав, оскорблявший все чувства Эрика, но важен был сам факт. – И если тебе действительно так хочется знать, то да, я хорошо провел вчерашний вечер.

– С кем-то из службы знакомств? – Похоже, Рейвен еще не до конца разуверилась в своей идее о проститутках.

Эрик приподнял кресло над полом – чуть-чуть, чтобы оно лишь немного парило над ковром.

– Вообще-то нет. Я сам познакомился с этим человеком – и, как уже сказал, не платил ему.

Ну, технически он познакомился с Чарльзом именно благодаря «Холодным сердцам», несмотря на нелепые возражения Эммы об их несовместимости.

Видимо, Чарльз не возражал против секса без обязательств. Еще один плюс в копилку его немалых достоинств. Другим из них были его пронзительные голубые глаза, по цвету похожие на северное сияние, однажды виденное Эриком. Телепатия Чарльза тоже ощущалась как северное сияние – будто прохладный шелк, скользящий по коже. Его волосы оказались именно такими мягкими, как Эрик и представлял себе, разглядывая фотографию на планшете Эммы. И веснушки, которые Эрик тайком пытался сосчитать. И тело – мускулистое, но приятно-округлое в нужных местах. И абсолютно потрясающая задница, которой Эрик хотел касаться как можно чаще.

– О боже… даже не знаю, прекрасно это или ужасно. Или и то, и другое сразу, – сказала Рейвен. – Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо! Оно такое… удовлетворенное. Это… – Рейвен сощурилась. – Ааааа, это не выражение «я хорошо провел прошлую ночь», это выражение «я хорошо провел прошлую ночь и хочу еще»!

– Просто признай уже свой эксперимент успешным и уходи, – Эрик попытался улыбнуться как можно добрее. Приподнявшись ещё чуть-чуть, стул скользнул ближе к двери, и ноги Рейвен теперь болтались в воздухе. – Кажется, тебе еще нужно заняться моей командировкой. Давай, до свидания.

Дверь захлопнулась, чуть не прищемив Рейвен нос, но и это не заглушило ее победный клич. И не помешало тут же связаться с Эриком по громкой связи, напомнив о телефонных переговорах с представителями Шоу в одиннадцать утра.

Эрик вернулся к работе, хоть его настроение тут же поползло вниз (Шоу, всегда этот чертов Шоу). Он как наяву слышал его пафосные речи. Может быть, Эрик и разделял некоторые его идеи о превосходстве мутантов над людьми, но не был вполне уверен в разумности вкладывания средств в некую фирму, чей глава верит в счастливое будущее мутантов посреди ядерной пустыни.

* * *

– О, доктор Роджерс, – Эмма на мгновение скользнула в алмазную форму, чтобы Стив Роджерс ненароком не раздавал ей ладонь при рукопожатии. – Всегда рада вас видеть.

– Здравствуйте, – Стив улыбнулся, и Эмме вдруг показалось, что она перенеслась в мифическое, счастливое прошлое Америки. – Простите, что зашел… ну, не в самый удачный момент.

– Ничего страшного. Небольшое недопонимание с клиенткой. Уверена, у вас такое тоже бывает.

– Обычно мои студенты не расстраиваются, когда я пропускаю пары. Наоборот, им это даже нравится. – И снова эта улыбка. Эмма вообще не понимала, что такой человек, как Стив Роджерс, делает у нее в агентстве. Он должен был жениться на своей школьной любви сразу после окончания университета. Ведь кто-то наверняка болел за него на матчах в старших классах. – Надеюсь, вы все уладили?

– Да, конечно. Обычно в таких случаях мы предоставляем недовольным клиентам бесплатные услуги. – Эмма с трудом удержалась от тяжелого вздоха, и телепатически напомнила Яношу вернуть Энджел оплату за ближайшие шесть месяцев. Черт, если бы Леншер не был одновременно и богатым, и мутантом, Эмма бы точно от него избавилась.

– Понимаете, я бы не стала так злиться, если бы он позвонил и предупредил, что она ему не подходит. Даже если бы он соврал, главное – чтобы я этого не знала. – Похоже, Энджел была не столько расстроена, столько разозлена. Эмма в общем-то ее прекрасно понимала. В конце концов, «Холодные сердца» появились не только из-за безумства Себастьяна, но также во многом из-за его неумения держать обещания. «Но серьезно! Я только зашла в бар, а он уже выходит оттуда с каким-то парнем!»

Вместе со штрафом Эмма намеревалась выбить из Леншера извинения. С помощью грубой физической силы, если придется.

Наверное, это отразилось у нее лице, потому что доктор Роджерс вдруг обеспокоенно выпрямился в кресле.

– Ты тут ни при чем, золотко, – сказала Эмма. Успокаивать других людей было не в ее стиле, но что-то в ауре Стива принуждало всех вокруг к миру и доброте. – А теперь, пока я не погрузилась в мечты окончательно, давай рассмотрим твои варианты.

В отличие от некоторых других клиентов, доктор Роджерс внимательно изучил предложенный список и так же внимательно слушал, когда она перечисляла плюсы и минусы возможных кандидатур. Брюс Беннер – иногда излишне темпераментный, но в основном довольно милый – пока лидировал. Армандо Муньос занимал второе место. А потом Эмма огласила пятый вариант. 

– Похоже, он прекрасный человек, но… – Стив ткнул пальцем в экран планшета. – Здесь сказано, что он не ищет серьезных отношений. Я готов мириться со многим, но в том, что касается отношений, предпочитаю оставаться старомодным.

Ага, вот мы и стали на пару шагов ближе к устройству Чарльза Ксавье в хорошие руки. Эмма глубоко вздохнула.

– Я знаю, что там написано… И все же это ошибка, поверьте мне, – она собиралась сказать «доктор Ксавье прекрасно понимает, чего хочет, только не находит в себе сил принять правду», но решила, что такой вариант вызовет осложнения в будущем. Впрочем, ложь во спасение – почти правда. – Был сбой в системе, и мы сейчас над ним работаем.

Доктор Роджерс посмотрел на нее скептически, будто это он был мутантом, а не обычным человеком, пусть и очень сильным. Но лицо Эммы ничего не выражало. Нейтральные мысли, любила повторять Бетси, объясняя, как не позволить уловить свое отношение псионикам или другим мутантам, чувствительным к эмоциям. Еще одна дружба, которую разрушил Себастьян. Нейтральные мысли. Эмма улыбнулась, демонстрируя уверенность в собственных словах. 

– Тогда ладно! – бодро провозгласил доктор Роджерс. – Думаю, нам стоит с ним встретиться. Можно это как-нибудь устроить? Завтра или на этих выходных… если он согласится, конечно же.

– Согласится, – и Эмма потянулась за телефоном. Конечно, согласится.

Но голос Яноша, раздавшийся по интеркому, не дал ей сделать звонок.

– Если вы еще не в курсе, то, мне кажется, вам стоит знать, что мистер Старк зашел к нам для…

Эмма, сверкающая и опасная, поднялась со своего места и подошла к двери как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить взгляд, которым Тони окинул Стива. Не нужно было быть телепатом, чтобы понять направление его мыслей.

– Чем могу помочь, мистер Старк? – спросила она. – Насколько я помню, наша встреча была назначена на следующую неделю.

– Ну, понимаете, я тут просто проезжал мимо, вовсе не хотел взломать ваш файервол изнутри, чтобы посмотреть кое-какие записи, – радостно объяснил Тони. – Всякие штуки о свиданиях. Думаю, нам стоит еще раз обсудить детали, раз уж вчера все так хорошо пошло.

– Вы влезли в базу данных мисс Фрост? – в голосе Стива озадаченность мешалась с негодованием.

– Ой, какие мелочи, – театрально отмахнулся Тони. Его широкий жест, к вящему раздражению Эммы, дал Тони повод прижаться к груди Стива; а из-за разницы в росте он почти уткнулся носом ему в солнечное сплетение. – Но если хочешь посмотреть на что-то действительно впечатляющее, приходи ко мне в пятницу вечером… о, а может быть, прямо сейчас? И мы вломимся в базы ЩИТа. Или, может, у тебя есть штрафы за парковку в неположенном месте, о которых надо позаботиться? Хочешь бесплатно получить дополнительные каналы на кабельном?

– Я почти не смотрю телевизор, – кажется, теперь Стив развеселился. – И прощу прощения, но у меня уже есть планы на сегодняшний вечер и на пятницу. Также, – он глянул на часы, – не хочу показаться грубым, но мне пора. Еще раз спасибо. Мадам, Янош.

Видимо, Стив или был очень вежливым, или просто не замечал ничего вокруг себя, потому что ухмылка Тони наверняка виделась даже из космоса.

– Всегда к вашим услугам, – ответил Янош, и они с Тони оба мечтательно вздохнули.

– Ах, какой прекрасный молодец, – произнес Тони. – Вообще-то, мне тоже…

– Ну уж нет, – Эмма схватила Тони за руку и, чтобы ясно показать свои намерения, сжала алмазные пальцы на его бицепсе. «А она горячая штучка!» – промелькнуло в сознании Тони, но он мудро не стал озвучивать эту мысль вслух. – Раз уж ты настаиваешь, то нам и правда стоит получше обсудить свидания.

* * *

– Чарльз, ты ни за что не догадаешься, что сегодня произошло на работе!

Только давнее обещание не читать мысли Рейвен – когда ей стукнуло двенадцать, она объявила, что «у девушки должны быть свои тайны» и потребовала не лезть к ней в голову – удерживало Чарльза от опровержения этого тезиса. Ну и то, что сам Чарльз не мог думать ни о чем, кроме Эрика – и это уже сказывалось на его колонке. 

«Дорогой Профессор Икс,  
Я участница кружка по защите прав мутантов в нашей школе, и по большей части мне очень нравится этим заниматься. Мы развиваем наше мутантское сообщество, а также представляем права мутантов в администрации и органах местного самоуправления. Думаю, именно из-за кружка я захотела стать юристом и в дальнейшем специализироваться на правах мутантов.  
Проблема в том, что я лесбиянка. Не уверена, что мои друзья по кружку это примут. Они считают, что раз мутанты составляют всего 9% от населения, то мы должны размножаться и увеличивать свое число. Это выводит меня из себя (нет, правда, ну, что за бред?). Это же глупо! Неужели единственная цель нашего существования – это сохранение мутантского рода? А как же свобода воли и выбора? Но я держу свои мысли при себе, так как боюсь, что меня выгонят из кружка. Не хочу потерять своих друзей. Но раз я не могу рассказать им о себе, не могу доверять им, то друзья ли они мне вообще? Что мне делать?  
Подпись: гордая негетеросексуальная мутантка».

И он должен сосредоточиться на ханжеском неприятии обществом тех, кто своими способностями часто бросает вызов традиционным понятиям и практикам. Ну почему судьба не может послать ему кого-нибудь, просящего практического совета о сексе? Чарльз поставил ноутбук обратно на кофейный столик и постарался переключить внимание на Рейвен, которая аж вибрировала от нетерпения.

– Ну же! Ты ни за что не угадаешь, что произошло, но все равно попробуй!

– Акуло-босс дал тебе повышение.

– Ах, если бы, но это почти так же прекрасно.

Чарльз предложил три самых вероятных варианта. Отгул в пятницу, чтобы оттянуться вместе с Ирен (нет, но идея хорошая), выигрыш гранта, над которым Рейвен сидела неделями (нет, пока ничего не слышно), Акуло-босс вернулся обратно в воды, из которых пришел (нет, но уже теплее, Чарльз), – и наконец театрально вздохнул:

– Ты права, я ни за что не догадаюсь.

– Акуло-босс с кем-то замутил! – радостно выпалила Рейвен, подпрыгивая на диване, так что Чарльз, сидевший рядом, тоже подпрыгнул от неожиданности. – Ты бы его только видел! Он пришел на видеоконференцию во вчерашнем костюме и небритый.

Чарльз мечтательно подумал о растрепанном Эрике в помятом костюме, и о том, как его щетина приятно покалывала кожу, когда они целовались на прощание.

– А тебе до этого есть дело, потому что?..

– Не знаю. Может быть, он станет мягче, если заведет себе кого-нибудь постоянного… например, он сегодня всего раз грозился меня уволить, да и то как-то не серьезно. – Рейвен задумалась. – Если все получится, вдруг я получу повышение за то, что свела их! Буду как Эмма, только без платьев с завышенной талией.

– Будешь организовывать людям случайные встречи? – компьютер Чарльза, брошенный на произвол судьбы, мигнул и выключил экран. – Или мне представить себе Эмму, которая работает помощником администратора и пишет заявки на гранты?

– Встречи со счастливым концом! – поправила его Рейвен. Захлопав в ладоши, она подпрыгнула еще пару раз. – Я могу написать современную адаптацию. Бестолковые страдальцы двадцать первого века. Но серьезно, Акуло-боссу давно пора было тряхнуть порохом в пороховницах или чем он там занимался прошлой ночью. Я бы даже сказала, что ему надо жениться, но не знаю, найдется ли кто-то, кто сможет его вытерпеть, пока смерть не разлучит их.

Единственное, что знал Чарльз об Акуло-боссе – потому что он держал свое обещание и не читал мысли сестры, – так это что он тиран, который привносит в жизнь Рейвен лишние трудности. Ещё он так занят своими тиранскими делами, что ни с кем не встречается и не заводит романов. Может, это не так уж и плохо, говорила Рейвен, ведь Акуло-босс наверняка относится к виду, который пожирает партнеров после спаривания или откладывает яйца в животы невинных жертв. Чарльз даже не знал, как зовут этого парня, а названием их компании служило какое-то странное сокращение, что сразу вылетело у Чарльза из головы. Акуло-босс занимался чем-то сложным и секретным, связанным с самолетами и двигателями, и Рейвен помогала ему выбивать на это деньги. А когда она не занималась выбиванием, то помогала ему найти истинную любовь, которая наверняка бороздила просторы Нью-Йорка.

Не так давно Рейвен нашла свое земное счастье с Ирен – и теперь, подобно проповеднику, несла по миру идею моногамных отношений. По-видимому, под ее хоругвь попался даже Акуло-босс. Увлеченность личной жизнью начальства показывала Чарльзу, что, как бы не был ужасен Акуло-босс, Рейвен он не безразличен. Если бы ей было безразлично, она бы не вмешивалась. Именно навязчивостью Рейвен демонстрировала свою заботу и внимание.

– Теперь надо заставить его признаться, кто это, – провозгласила Рейвен. – Но я решила пока подождать. Дать им привыкнуть друг к другу, а потом, может быть, я смогу уломать его пригласить этого нового друга на зимнюю вечеринку в офисе.

– Как это мило с твоей стороны! – восхитился Чарльз, взглянув на свой телефон. Пять тридцать, но новостей от Эрика все еще не было. Он вообще производил впечатление человека, который будет торчать на работе до последнего, и Чарльз сам в этом плане не сильно отличался… но только не в том случае, когда на кону стоял отличный секс. Чарльз снова проверил, не поставил ли он случайно бесшумный режим. 

– Ждешь звонка? – мурлыкнула над его ухом Рейвен.

– Результаты из лаборатории, – сказал Чарльз, и, чтобы сменить тему, потянулся к ноутбуку. – Поможешь мне ответить на письмо? Обещаю, оно тебя разозлит.

– День становится все лучше, – счастливо вздохнула Рейвен, и, придвинувшись поближе, начала читать письмо через плечо Чарльза. То и дело она принималась возмущенно орать прямо ему в ухо.

Он чуть не столкнул ее с дивана, когда зазвонил телефон, и почти уронил ноутбук. Раздраженно вздохнув, Рейвен подхватила компьютер и поставила его себе на колени. Теперь она могла дополнить ответ Чарльза, который пока не двинулся дальше подробного биологического объяснения, почему ее друзья из кружка неправы. «Надо будет проверить, что она понапишет, перед тем, как отправлять пост. Кто знает, что она… Ох», – все мысли о проверке ответа Рейвен вылетели у него из головы. Это был забитый в его базу номер.

«Холодные сердца», – высветилась надпись на экране. У Чарльза упало сердце.


	3. Chapter 3

По прошлому опыту Эмма знала, что стоит только Чарльзу снять трубку, как она услышит заранее заготовленную речь о том, что он не нуждается – да и не хочет – пользоваться ее услугами. Телепатия в деле общения с Чарльзом особо не помогала – так, максимум легкий ментальный толчок, чтобы привлечь внимание. Плюс способности Эммы работали куда лучше при физическом контакте, поэтому если Чарльз ничего не проецировал, она могла не многое. Да и вообще его силы сполна хватало, чтобы защитить себя и не показывать ничего, кроме того, что он хотел сам. Учитывая, что предыдущие пару раз их общение начиналось с фразы «Я решил удалить свой аккаунт», Эмма в данном случае не нуждалась в телепатии.

– Я решил удалить свой аккаунт, – раздался решительный и слегка разочарованный голос Чарльза. – Вы с Рейвен достаточно повеселились, но пора бы и честь знать.

– Конечно, золотко, – ответила Эмма.

Чарльз пришел к Эмме по настоянию Рейвен – с его точки зрения этот шаг был ненужным и не особо желанным. Но помимо сестринского участия, у Рейвен был другой резон: и Эмма, и Чарльз занимались проблемами мутантов в личной жизни, почему бы им не встретиться и не поделиться друг с другом опытом? С этим даже Чарльз не смог поспорить. А потом, Чарльза словно молнией поразило: да он только что заполнил анкету «Холодных сердец» и подписал контракт на годовое обслуживание. Эмма на мгновение даже отвлеклась, мысленно предложив Яношу подарить что-нибудь Рейвен. Тот рассмеялся: «Может лучше стоит переманить ее от Леншера к нам? Она умеет убеждать клиентов».

– Но перед тем, как сделать это, давай попробуем то, что предлагаю я, – Чарльз был открыт для контакта, поэтому Эмма послала ему свое воспоминание о Стиве Роджерсе. Чарльз не смог до конца скрыть приятное изумление, но все равно попытался отвертеться: – Эмма, я твердо решил…

– Одно свидание, Чарльз, – была непреклонна Эмма. – Как ты сможешь понять, чего именно хочешь, если не попробуешь?

Чарльз фыркнул. Его возмущение, неважно физическое или телепатическое, всегда было таким забавным. Эмма с трудом сдержала смех. 

– Я совсем не похож на капризного малыша!

– А ведешь себя похоже, – Эмма снова послала образ Стива Роджерса – ну, может, немного приукрасив его своими впечатлениями о том, как они с Чарльзом хорошо подходят друг другу. 

– Только потому что ты можешь заглянуть в чужой разум, не значит, что ты полностью знаешь собственный, – с упреком сказала Эмма. Чарльз вздохнул, нехотя соглашаясь. Эмма, почувствовав, что тот дал слабину, решила дожать: 

– Послушай, милый. Чарльз. Раз уж у тебя оплачено еще четыре месяца, почему бы не сходить на одно короткое свидание с милым парнем? И я абсолютно уверена, что он тебе понравится.

– А он знает, что я телепат?

– Конечно. Ты сам разрешил мне об этом рассказывать, – Эмма поерзала в кресле, меняя позу. Поправила волосы, звякнув браслетами. Да, Чарльз очень силен, но по большей части очень тактичен; он примет ее беспечность за чистую монету и не станет смотреть глубже. – И, знаешь, у него тоже есть некоторые способности. Он не только выглядит, как будто сошел с плакатов 1940ых, он на самом деле из тех времен.

– Та самая суперсекретная программа о суперсолдатах? – похоже, Чарльз невольно заинтересовался.

– Может лучше он сам тебе обо всем расскажет? – искушающе предложила Эмма, издав мысленно победоносный возглас, который, конечно, надежно скрыли ее алмазные щиты. – Я устрою вам свидание в пятницу, в восемь.

Она послала Чарльзу уточняющую информацию – тихий, старый паб, далеко расположенный от университета и с достаточно высокими ценами, чтобы отпугнуть студентов. И еще раз напомнила о том, свидание с каким знатоком права, героем войны и просто прекрасным человеком ему предстоит. Конечно, такое вряд ли могло вылететь у Чарльза из головы, но не лишне было напомнить.

– Договорились?

Телепатически Эмма ощущала его спокойствие и уверенность – он был поглощен раздумьями, но не отключался от разговора. Несмотря на все свои щиты, Эмма мало что могла бы от него скрыть. Для Эммы это было незнакомое и неприятное ощущение, но она быстро от него избавилась, стоило Чарльзу отвлечься. У нее появилось чувство, будто Чарльз разговаривает с кем-то еще – неразборчивое бормотание, уходившее куда-то в сторону от их с Чарльзом связи, и потом всплеск раздражения. Рейвен, значит.

– Хорошо, – наконец сказал Чарльз таким тоном, будто Эмма выбивала из него согласие под пытками. – Но только одно свидание, – и отключился до того как она успела ответить.

– Любая победа хороша, – философски заметила Эмма и отметила в календаре назначенное свидание. Потом, постукивая ногтями по столу, она начала размышлять о планах на оставшуюся неделю и как можно защитить базы агентства от гения Тони Старка.

Оторвав Яноша от чтения «Современных проблем мутантов», Эмма попросила его связаться с Шифром – проблему с хакерскими атаками надо было решать. Да, Дуглас Рэмси по прозвищу Шифр брал немало за свои услуги, но если кто-то мог помешать Старку совать нос не в свое дело, то только Дуг.

Помяни черта, и он тут как тут. Старк, конечно же, опоздал на встречу. Может стоило сделать замечание, но Эмма ничего ему не сказала. Иначе в следующий раз Старк опоздает еще больше или найдет другой способ, чтобы усложнить ей жизнь. Ухмыльнувшись так, что нервы Эммы натянулись до предела, он прошествовал по кабинету и плюхнулся в кресло.

– Итак! – Тони просто сиял. – Кого ты припасла для меня сегодня? Надеюсь, этот кто-то будет высокий обаяшка-блондин.

– Ни в коем случае, – сказала Эмма, удостоверившись, что планшет лежит подальше от этих загребущих рук.

– Знаешь, он мог бы положительно влиять на меня, – Тони вытащил телефон и начал бездумно тыкать в экран. Эмма услышала карканье и поняла, что этот засранец играет в Энгри Бердс. – Обычный парень показывает гуляке, что такое настоящая любовь, и так далее, и тому подобное…

– Может, мы обсудим что-то кроме твоих фантазий? Или мне рассказать Пеппер, как ты используешь службу знакомств для развлечения и рушишь ее планы по улучшению твоего имиджа? – на мгновение она замолчала. – И пока ты не спросил. Нет, я не буду устраивать тебе свидание со Стивом Роджерсом. Хотя бы ради своей репутации.

– Я весь во внимании, – нехотя пробурчал Тони, но было похоже, что он и правда приготовился слушать.  
* * *

После общения с Эммой, Чарльз в очередной раз задался вопросом, нет ли у той какой-то неизвестной ему мутации. Ни телепатия, ни алмазный облик не могли сделать так, чтобы он, не имея ни малейшего желания, то и дело соглашался с предложениями Эммы. Он связался с ней, чтобы четко обозначить свою позицию: «Спасибо, но нет, меня вполне устраивает моя жизнь, и я вовсе не мечтаю о супруге и выводке детишек-мутантов» – и исчезнуть. Возможно, даже согласившись оставить ей задаток.

И каким-то образом все закончилось тем, что он согласился пойти на свидание со Стивом Роджерсом. Вполне симпатичным парнем, которому Чарльз мог задать кучу вопросов по программе подготовки суперсолдат. Дед Чарльза тоже занимался ей. Интересно, остались какие-нибудь его записи или все было засекречено?

Так, с этим парнем ты идешь на свидание, а не собираешься проводить научные эксперименты, – и Чарльз вплотную задумался о встрече. Чем они займутся? Поговорить – да, пару часов можно поболтать для приличия, а потом Чарльз скажет, что Стив прекрасный человек и, конечно, он будет хорошим супругом. Но не для Чарльза. Похоже, Стив из тех людей, что принимают отказ с достоинством. «Приятно будет хоть раз стать тем, кто, а не кому отказывают, – подумал Чарльз».

– Это же Эмма была? – Рейвен уютно устроилась с его ноутбуком и смотрела на экран с преувеличенным интересом. – Что она хотела?

– Устроить мне еще одно свидание, – ведь всегда можно позвонить и отменить его, так? Сейчас еще только вторник, и если он позвонит в четверг – или даже в пятницу, может же он внезапно отравиться? – то сможет отказаться. Интересно, понимает ли Стив, что он только пешка в руках Эммы? Орудие, выбранное для укрощения Чарльза.

– Ох, свидание! – подмигнула ему Рейвен. – С высоким красавчиком-брюнетом?

– Блондином, вообще-то, – Чарльз мечтательно подумал об Эрике. Будет ли это чересчур странно и быстро, если он сейчас отыщет в океане человеческих разумов его? Прошлой ночью Чарльз по минимуму использовал телепатию – для усиления удовольствия или чтобы показать Эрику, как именно ему нравится – подобно тому, как Эрик использовал свои способности для мелочей типа расстегнуть металлические пуговицы и закрыть дверь в квартиру Чарльза.

– Два из трех тоже неплохо, – Рейвен пробежалась пальцами по клавиатуре и с нарочитой небрежностью спросила: – Когда вы встречаетесь?

– Никогда, – сказал Чарльз, отбирая у нее компьютер. – Признавайся, сколько мата и непристойностей я должен зацензурить в этом письме, чтобы Хэнк не упал в обморок, увидев его?

Рейвен неуверенно посмотрела на него.

– Ну, не так уж много.

«Не так уж много» обернулось двухстраничным списком, который наверняка привлек бы толпы троллей и задал Хэнку жару. Чарльз взвыл, удаляя абзац, начинавшийся с «Может твои друзья тупые идиоты, а ты и не знаешь?» и заканчивающийся «Тебе все равно стоит послать их на хер».

– Я даже не знал, что ты в курсе существования таких слов. Да ладно, я и сам некоторые не знаю! Кажется, мой компьютер уже никогда не будет прежним.

– Злость предает мне вдохновения, – Рейвен поерзала и перевернулась, устроив голову на коленях у Чарльза и свесив ноги с подлокотника дивана. – Думаешь, они и правда могут выгнать ее, если она признается?

Чарльзу не надо было читать мысли Рейвен, чтобы понять – она думает о них с Ирен. Рейвен было невозможно заткнуть, если речь заходила о небезразличной ей теме – о жертвах Акуло-босса или об анти-мутанских законах – но она никогда особо не распространялась об Ирен. Так, мелочи. Может какая-то частица доверия ушла из отношений Чарльза и Рейвен, когда Рейвен влюбилась, но они никогда это не обсуждали.

– Надеюсь, что нет, – помолчав, ответил Чарльз. А потом, чуть более дерзко, чем обычно, спросил: – Ты поэтому не сразу рассказала мне об Ирен? Думала, что я не одобрю?

– С каких это пор я нуждаюсь в твоем одобрении? – золотые глаза Рейвен с узкими зрачками удивленно распахнулись. «Ни с каких» было бы правильным ответом, но Рейвен все равно всегда искала его одобрения, потом ругалась и прекращала. – Наверное, мне не хотелось, чтобы ты, как добропорядочный старший брат англичанин, переживал, что твоя сестричка связалась с женщиной старше себя.

– Я не такой, – ну может иногда его заносило, но он никогда не говорил такого вслух.

– Да, – негромко сказала Рейвен, соглашаясь. – Но… ох, я не знаю. Может, немного волновалась. Ну, что ты не одобришь, – она понизила голос, в совершенстве имитируя акцент Чарльза. Хм, он никогда бы не подумал, что его голос звучит так покровительственно.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я вряд ли могу бросить в кого-то камень за их выбор второй половины, – учитывая, что сам он закрыл этот вопрос еще пару лет назад.

– Но когда это тебя останавливало.

Судя по выражению лица Рейвен, это была шутка. Да и от нее не исходили волны гнева, которые всегда сопровождали их старые споры. Однако Чарльз все равно с неудовольствием вспомнил то, что сказала ему Эмма: «Только потому, что ты можешь заглянуть в чужой разум, не значит, что ты полностью знаешь собственный». Да, именно. Он может читать мысли, но не может знать Рейвен полностью; выборочное восприятие это проблема не только обычных людей.

– Думаешь, я бы попытался тебя воспитывать? – он произнес это подчеркнуто нейтральным тоном и постарался не думать об Эрике. – Не смотря на то, что ты знаешь… ну, обо всем.

– Я думаю, твоя мама и Курт накосячили куда больше, чем ты согласен признать, – медленно сказала Рейвен. Она перевернулась на живот, больновато ткнувшись подбородком Чарльзу в бедро. Поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее и потерлась щекой о его ногу. Они давно так не сидели – с тех пор, как Рейвен было восемь, и она слишком боялась Курта, чтобы противостоять ему – но поза все равно осталась комфортной для них. – И, знаешь, я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив… и отвлекся от постоянных тревог за меня.

Чарльз почувствовал, что Рейвен улыбается, и в притворном раздражении щелкнул ее по уху. Она, в свою очередь, стукнула его по руке.

– Нет, правда, ты был ужасным тираном в старших классах. Это очень неловко, когда твоего кавалера на выпускной вечер телепатически проверяют, чтобы удостовериться в чистоте его помыслов.

– Которыми они похвастаться не могли, – отбил Чарльз. – Не у одного семнадцатилетнего парня в голове нет ни одной приличной мысли в ночь выпускного, – у него их не было, у Лиландры тоже, а взрослые не могли уследить за всеми.

Рейвен стукнула его по ноге, Чарьза охнул, а она сказала:  
– Неважно! Это хороший тон – сделать вид, что не знаешь о презервативах, лежащих у парня в кошельке. А не говорить, «Посмотрите, какой оптимист» и заставлять младшую сестренку сгорать со стыда, – она сильно ущипнула его за коленку, и Чарльз против воли вскрикнул. Такие разговоры всегда кончались мелкими травмами. – Но если серьезно, ты же знаешь, я счастлива с Ирен и все у меня в порядке. Я живу так, как мне нравится, и хочу, чтобы ты тоже был счастлив.

Эрик, кольнуло сердце. «Я хочу быть с ним, – подумал он. – Хочу, но не могу. Мне не следует».

– А что если белый заборчик не синоним моего счастья?

– Если ты так думаешь, – с сомнением сказала Рейвен. – Но я считаю, ты не должен не хотеть чего-либо, только потому что тебе кажется, что ты не справишься или не сможешь это получить. Или что считаешь себя обязанным… о, боже, я даже сказать это не могу, – ее передернуло. – Ну, ты понимаешь.

– Трахаться с кем попало, – предположил Чарльз, потому что разум Рейвен буквально орал это.

Рейвен отшатнулась в ужасе, сворачиваясь в клубок, будто желая спрятаться от таких слов.

– Нееееет, ну зачем ты сказал это вслух?

– Потому что мне показалось, что наш разговор был недостаточно неловким, – у Чарльза начала затекать левая нога, и он поерзал, меняя позу. – А теперь, если мы наконец смутили друг друга…

Зазвонил телефон. Чарльз рванулся за ним, стукнув Рейвен компьютером.

Эрик.

Он вылез из-под ноутбука и Рейвен, не обращая внимания на ее возмущенный писк. С компьютером подмышкой Чарльз рванул к себе в комнату, игнорируя требование Рейвен сказать, кто ему позвонил и «Мы еще не закончили, Чарльз! Скажи, чтобы из лаборатории позже перезвонили». Чарльз захлопнул дверь.

– Чарльз? – тон Эрика был чуть нетерпеливее и требовательнее, чем обычно, будто он уже не первый раз пытался дозвониться до него.

– Тут! – выдохнул Чарльз. Дверь его спальни дрогнула под тремя энергичными ударами.

– Что это было?

– А, это моя сестра. Вломилась в мою квартиру, чтобы мучить меня, – Чарльз послал безмолвную, но очень убедительную просьбу временно отстать от него. Рейвен мрачно удалилась в гостиную к телевизору. – Прошу прощения, – Чарльз улегся на кровать, стараясь не думать о том, чем они занимались в ней прошлой ночью. – А, да. Извини. Что ты сказал?

– Я сказал, «Привет, Чарльз», – каким-то образом он умудрился очень возбуждающе произнести имя Чарльза, грубоватый голос будто пропел его. – Как прошел твой день?

Кроме того, что он согласился участвовать в безумных планах Эммы по устройству собственного брака, все в остальном было нормально. Чарльз опустил первую часть и сразу перешел ко второй:

– Ну, я проснулся очень счастливым, поэтому день начался хорошо. А у тебя как?

– Могло быть и лучше, – покаялся Эрик, но даже это вышло у него лениво-ироничным. – Наконец–то я ушел из офиса… я часто отвлекался по разным поводам.

– Отвлекался? Правда? Ужасно. Нет, правда, Эрик, – жалко, что у Чарльза не было такого старомодного телефона, чтобы накручивать его провод на палец. Тонкий металлический айфон не годился. – Довел свои дела до конца?

– Все кончилось не так, как мне хотелось бы, – ох, Чарльз гулко сглотнул и телепатически проверил, не подслушивает ли Рейвен.

– Может тебе стоит взять работу на дом? – предложил он. – Уверен, ты сможешь многое сделать.

– Или я могу приехать к тебе, отсосать тебе так, что ты забудешь свое имя, а потом трахнуть.

О боже. Чарльз был вынужден перевернуться на спину. Или так, или он бы начал абсолютно неприлично тереться о покрывало. От молниеносного согласия – или предложения заняться сексом по телефону, чтобы Эрик своим офигенным голосом рассказывал, что конкретно он хочет сделать с Чарльзом – его остановило только внезапная мысль о Рейвен. Рейвен и что она скажет, когда к нему придет Эрик и представится как новый любовник для секса без обязательств.

– Может, – облекать мысли в слова стало как-то непросто, – ты возьмешь работу на дом?

Эрик назвал адрес – не очень далеко, около Центрального парка. Чарльз удивился, это место как-то не особо вязалось с образом Эрика. «Интересно, – подумал он, вставая с кровати, – что бы больше подошло Эрику?». Не важно.

– Ты сыпешь соль на раны, – сказал Чарльз своему отражению в зеркале, сурово его разглядывая. – Ты взрослый человек и знаешь, чего хочешь, поэтому иди и возьми это.

Чарльз расправил плечи и вышел из спальни. Чтобы тут же угодить под осуждающий взгляд Рейвен.

– Ты куда? – спросила она с дивана. – Рейчел Медоу разносит советника сенатора Келли по вопросу… эй, ты куда собрался? Чарльз?

– Очень волнующие новости из лаборатории, – может, прозвучало чересчур возбужденно, но наука правда приводила его в подобное состояние духа. – Наслаждайся выступлением Рейчел, дорогая. Вернусь, когда вернусь.

– Лаааадно, – голова Рейвен снова исчезла за спинкой дивана. – Развлекайся там со своей наукой.

– Именно этим и займусь! – и Чарльз, схватив куртку, выскочил за дверь.  
* * *

Эрик решил не звонить Чарльзу до среды – ну, или на крайний случай, до четверга – чтобы доказать самому себе, что ему вовсе не хочется сразу снова увидеть Чарльза. И соблюсти приличия, конечно. И вот, не отошел он и трех шагов от офиса, как телефон будто сам прыгнул ему в руки. Эрик нашел в списке контактов номер Чарльза.

(Первым делом, выбравшись утром из запутанного заставленного вещами лабиринта, который представляла собой квартира Чарльза, он записал его телефон. Добравшись до работы, Эрику пришлось стереть номер до того, как Рейвен заметит и замучает его вопросами.)

Эрик почувствовал приближение Чарльза до того, как увидел его – стальной браслет часов, чьи минутные и секундные стрелки привлекли внимание прошлой ночью. Тогда он стянул часы с запястья Чарльза, одновременно расстегивая его брюки. Мелочь, но смотрелось эффектно. Вместе с часами Эрик почувствовал нечто вроде тихой пульсации, ветер, легко обнявший его. Предвкушение, радость и желание – и все эти чувства вызывал именно он.

А потом Чарльз появился на его пороге и, судя по выражению его лица, он прекрасно знал, какие мысли бродят у Эрика в голове – о прошлой ночи, о том, как выглядит Чарльз, насаживающийся на его член, и как это ощущается, и как сильно Эрик мечтает о повторении. «Я знаю даже чуть больше», – как бы говорила хитрая улыбка Чарльза.

– Эрик, – сказал Чарльз.

– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я сделал что-то непристойное на публике, лучше зайди внутрь, – Эрик многозначительно потянул Чарльза за часы и пряжку ремня.

– О, ну, если ты настаиваешь, – Чарльз подошел поближе – даже чересчур близко, потому что когда Эрик опустил взгляд, оказалось, он смотрит прямо в лукавые голубые глаза.

– Черт, Чарльз, иди уже сюда, – и Эрик захлопнул за ними дверь.

Чарльз послушно зашел и тут же лианой обвился вокруг Эрика, жадно целуя. Его телепатия обдавала жаром, передавая его возбуждение, которое уже достигло пика. Эрику всегда нравились люди, знающие, чего хотят, и не боявшиеся сделать первый шаг, поэтому он без промедлений так же страстно ответил на поцелуй. Чарльз издал одобряющий стон – каким-то образом он уже умудрился запустить руки под рубашку. Эрик начал терять над собой контроль.

– У тебя очень милый холл, – пробормотал Чарльз, чуть отстранившись. Теперь Эрик мог сполна насладиться видом его затуманенных глаз и припухших губ, которые буквально молили об еще одном поцелуе. – Да, очень милый, как я уже сказал, – повторил Чарльз, – но тебе не кажется, что нам пора переместиться?

Эрик никогда не обращал особого внимания на холл – как, впрочем, и на остальные комнаты своего дома. Он располагался в спокойном районе неподалеку от работы, соседи были ненавязчивы, а кованные чугунные решетки на окнах и медные трубы действовали на Эрика успокаивающе. Но теперь он задумался о своем доме куда более серьезно – о том, как будет выглядеть Чарльз, распростертый на темно-синем ковре, или на мраморной стойке в кухне, или, самое главное, на кровати Эрика со стальной рамой. Бледные, сильные пальцы Чарльза, вцепившиеся в темные простыни…

– Оу, мне нравится эта идея, – дыхание Чарльза пощекотало губы, когда тот снова прижался к нему. Вся сила воли ушла на то, чтобы дотащить Чарльза до своей комнаты, а не перегнуть его через перила лестницы… о, еще одна идея. Чарльз радостно с ним мысленно согласился. Его радостное предвкушение мурашками пробежало по спине Эрика. В общем, марш-бросок до спальни с Чарльзом, последовательно стянувшим с себя куртку, свитер, рубашку и майку, получился полным опасностей.

– Хладнокровие это твоя вторая мутация? – спросил Эрик, чуть не упавший от энергичной попытки снять носки и ботинки. Нет, об элегантности сегодня можно было забыть.

– Я не расхотел тебя с прошлой ночи, – тихо, успокаивающе сказал Чарльз, отвечая на вопрос, который Эрик не произнес вслух, но никак не мог выкинуть из головы. – А теперь иди сюда.

После того, как он сделал все, что обещал – потому что Эрик всегда держал свои обещания – присутствие Чарльза в его разуме поблекло до тихого, довольного бормотания, он решил воспользоваться моментом, чтобы обдумать произошедшее. Это было не так-то просто. Чарльз вырубился, устроившись у него на руке, теперь она занемела, сам Чарльз был таким теплым и расслабленным, а посторгазменные мысли нагоняли дремоту. Но Эрик все равно вылез из кровати и пошел в ванную привести себя в порядок.

Отражение в зеркале не сильно походило на то, что он привык видеть; он выглядел как-то мягче, растрепаннее. Счастливым, если такое слово вообще было применимо к Эрику. Эрик сурово отвернулся от зеркала и взял полотенце.

– Не верю, что ты смог вылезти из кровати, – пробормотал Чарльз. Он позволил себя перекатиться так, чтобы Эрик смог стереть с него всякие подсыхающие липкие жидкости. Чарльз чуть приоткрыл один глаз, изучая Эрика из-под ресниц. – Ты слишком громко думаешь для того, кто десять минут назад даже имени своего не помнил.

– Ты когда-нибудь устаешь от чужих мыслей? – любопытство Эрика наконец-то вырвалось наружу.

Чарльз удивленно открыл второй глаз и, явно веселясь, улыбнулся:

– Что привело тебя к такому вопросу?

– Забытое собственное имя, наверное, – Эрик отбросил полотенце на пол и забрался обратно в кровать. Чарльз издал одобрительный звук – ты очень высокий, удобно обниматься – и придвинулся к нему под бок. – Так что?

– А ты устаешь чувствовать металл? – Чарльз зевнул и соблазнительно потянулся. – Если я не хочу слышать и не концентрируюсь, то не особо обращаю на это внимание, – он чуть поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Большую часть времени мысли людей просто показывают мне, что они тут находятся. Если ты боишься, что такие вопросы меня раздражают, то не переживай.

– Я не переживаю, – обычно Эрик предпочитал запугивание и угрозы; это приносило куда лучшие результаты, чем раздражение. – Мне просто интересно.

– Понятно, – что-то коснулось его – любопытство, нерешительность – и отпрянуло, словно животное, испугавшееся прикосновения. Чарльз продолжил: – Но, знаешь, я думал на эту тему… с профессиональной точки зрения, конечно. Я верю, что существуют механизмы, препятствующие сенсорной перегрузке тех из нас, у кого больше пяти обычных органов чувств. Назовем это безусловным рефлексом.

– Спасибо, профессор, – Эрик продемонстрировал весь сарказм, на который был способен. – Чарльз фыркнул, но все равно позволил Эрику себя обнять. – Ты всегда после секса произносишь такие речи или я просто был недостаточно хорош?

– О, ты был очень хорош, – от тона Чарльза у Эрика стало жарко в груди и паху. – Но о том, что меня интересует, я могу говорить всегда, даже после секса. Это, наверное, моя вторая мутация.

– Тогда мы должны проверить это, – Эрик начал целовать и покусывать плечо Чарльза, вызывая у того волны приятной дрожи.

К утру Чарльз умудрился обвиться вокруг руки Эрика так, что вылезти из кровати стало непросто. Лицом он прижимался к груди Эрика, и губы мягко скользили по коже в такт дыханию.

«Наверное, он бы мог к такому привыкнуть, – подумал Эрик уже даже без ставшей привычной паники. – Каково это, просыпаться так каждое утро? Он с усилием отогнал от себя такую мысль. – Нет, Леншер, такого не будет, да и не должно быть», – и Эрик начал думать, как бы встать с кровати, не разбудив Чарльза.

В конце концов, у него получилось, и Чарльз перекатился на освободившееся место, обнимая подушку Эрика. Чарльз спал так же увлеченно, как занимался любым другим делом – он хмурился и вздыхал, засыпая крепче, и… о, нет. Чарльз лениво потягивался – и Эрик тут же вспомнил, что может смотреть на это вечно. И что, Чарльз наверняка еще открытый и влажный после вчерашней ночи – в, значит Эрику нужно немедленно в душ, если он не хочет подвести Ирен.

«О, я даже не знаю, – нечеткий после сна голос Чарльза нагнал Эрика в ванной. – Ты, все еще покрытый моей спермой и смазкой… очень заводит».

– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься продолжать в том же духе, пока я пытаюсь бриться, – Эрик отчаянно старался придать голосу хоть немного твердости. Не доверяя своим способностям – да он брился, управляя станком при помощи своих сил с тех пор, как вышел из подросткового возраста, и его мутация стабилизировалась – Эрик пошел в душ. Собственная рука, конечно, была слабой заменой вчерашнему, даже учитывая теплое, довольное присутствие Чарльза в его мыслях, который будто заглядывал через плечо.

«Тебе больше заняться нечем, подглядываешь за человеком в ванной?»

«В данный момент, нет, – ответил Чарльз, не скрывая веселья. – Ты что-то имеешь против?»

– Учитывая, что я пытаюсь собраться, да, – сказал Эрик вслух, перекрикивая бегущую воду. Телепатическая связь между ними была очень личной, самым явным знаком того, что между ними что–то есть. Эрик с трудом избавился от мысли, как легко было общаться без слов и как быстро он к этому привык.

Вытеревшись и побрившись – теперь, когда Эрик чуть отвлекся от мыслей о Чарльзе, у движений появилась привычная четкость – он начал одеваться. Заковываться в костюм, словно в броню, было непросто, но необходимо. Чарльз прикрыл глаза, а его мысленное присутствие, хоть и сонно-ослабевшее, все равно чувствовалось. Словно зверь, лениво отслеживающий чьи-то передвижения на своей территории, но не особо обеспокоенный этим.

Телефон Эрика успел тренькнуть, пока тот не переключил его на бесшумный режим. На экране высветился номер Рейвен, и Эрик, вздохнув, принял звонок – но сначала беззвучно выругался, «помяни черта», и быстро прошептал Чарльзу: «Это мой ассистент». Чарльз кивнул и выскользнул из разума Эрика.

– Надеюсь, это что-то важное, – Эрик выудил свои ботинки из–под трусов Чарльза, и пошел вниз. Конечно, он не удержался и обернулся еще раз, чтобы взглянуть на Чарльза – такого теплого и удовлетворенного, закопавшегося в простыни Эрика. От этого зрелища у него в груди что–то екнуло, и на мгновение дышать стало сложно.

– Ваш будильник, сэр, – сказала Рейвен. – Ирен уже в аэропорту, и она интересуется, собираетесь вы приехать или нет.

– Я… да, я приеду. Уже почти вышел. Я… – он проспал. Они с Чарльзом так вымотали друг друга, что Эрик забыл поставить будильник. Часы на микроволновке осуждающе мигнули. Вот поэтому серьезные отношения не для него. Кто бы мог подумать, он чуть не проспал встречу с Шоу из-за Чарльза. Эрик попытался разозлиться.

– Это был тот же человек, что и вчера? – спросила Рейвен.

– Тебе твоя работа хоть сколько-нибудь дорога? – Эрик призвал термос из кабинета. Железная банка для сахара вылетела из–за угла.

– Конечно, дорога, – быстро произнесла Рейвен. – Просто… вы никогда не опаздываете в таких случаях. И вы так давно старались запустить зубы в Шоу. Думаю, вы бы не пропустили звонок будильника просто так. Это…

– Не задавай этот вопрос, – прошипел Эрик. У него тряслись руки, пока он наливал кофе и сыпал сахар. – Водитель меня ждет?

– Да, – Рейвен произнесла это как–то мягко, она никогда не говорила с Эриком таким тоном. – Он объезжает квартал.

– Тогда освобождай телефон, – Эрик повесил трубку, схватил термос и вышел за дверь.

Ему не хотелось уходить. От этой мысли первый глоток кофе горчил больше, чем обычно. Подул осенний ветер, забираясь под одежду и холодя шею – Эрик забыл завязать шарф. Насколько Эрик мог судить, Чарльз оставил его разум. Может быть, учитывая обстоятельства, им сейчас будет лучше немного пожить врозь.


	4. Chapter 4

После целого дня общения со студентами, вдруг осознавшими близость надвигающихся экзаменов – это означало, что каждый считал своим долгом «просто так заглянуть» к нему в кабинет после занятий, вдруг у него найдется свободная минутка? – и целого дня постоянного поддержания ментальных щитов – иначе пришлось бы терпеть волны паники, исходящие от студентов – Чарльз наконец–то очутился дома. Он облегченно вздохнул, закрыв за собой дверь. Дом встретил его тишиной, прерванной только стуком поставленной на пол сумки и грохотом скинутых ботинок. Значит, Рейвен все еще была на работе. Акуло-босс запер ее в офисе, а сам отправился наводить ужас на придурка, решившего украсть его компанию. Конечно, Чарльз очень любил Рейвен, но у него и так голова раскалывалась от беспокойных, унылых мыслей, преследовавших его весь день, а еще надо было писать колонку для Хэнка – и свидание с доктором Роджерсом завтра – в общем, дел было по горло и без общения с Рейвен.

Уставший Чарльз упал на кровать и заснул. Когда он проснулся и пошел на кухню, Рейвен, к его величайшему сожалению, уже была дома. Она нарезала бесконечные круги вокруг кофе-машины, но, даже без дозы кофеина, была способна на сарказм.

– О, как там твои результаты из лаборатории? – спросила она, окинув взглядом его помятую вчерашнюю одежду, неровную щетину. – Похоже, они были очень волнующими.

– Обойдусь без твоих комментариев.

– Учитывая, что я нашла пару трусов, которые явно тебе не принадлежат, и презерватив в совершенно неожиданном месте, ты их заслужил, – Рейвен подлетела к пиликнувшей кофе–машине и подставила чашку под живительную струю.

– Тебя успокоит, если я скажу, что это был один и тот же человек? – Чарльзу почему-то не хотелось никому рассказывать об Эрике, хотелось сохранить его только для себя.

– Это меня только заинтригует, – Рейвен внимательно изучила его и, чуть отодвинувшись, сказала с удивлением (которое Чарльз счел слишком сильным): – Вау, один и тот же человек. Для тебя это редкость.

– И снова, обойдемся без твоих комментариев.

– Сказал человек, который в своей колонке комментирует чужие неудачи в личной жизни.

– Люди сами просят у меня совета, это другое дело, – Чарльз отодвинул Рейвен со своего пути и потянулся за своей чашкой. Рейвен, признав временное поражение, скрылась с поля боя.

Обычно Чарльзу нравилось вести колонку. Рейвен говорила, что там он сполна может реализовать свое желание учить людей, как правильно жить. И – Чарльз с неохотой признавал разумность этого довода – получить такое количество внимания, какого редко удостаивался как профессор генетики. В другой вселенной он бы, наверное, стал активистом, одним из первопроходцев, борцом и героем, прокладывающим новый курс для мутантов.

– Это была бы комиксовая вселенная, – сказала бы Рейвен. – Признай, ты просто ищешь повод, чтобы носиться по городу в обтягивающем спандексе.

Ну, в спандексе была своя прелесть. А если бы по городу в такой одежде носился бы Эрик… «Не стоит сейчас об этом думать, – подумал Чарльз, – особенно, если пытаешься закончить колонку, а завтра предстоит абсолютно чудовищное свидание. И Эрик на все выходные уехал по делам в Майами».

– Уверен, что мне не под силу увезти тебя подальше от студентов и ужасной погоды? – спросил Эрик где-то между вторым и третьим заходом. Он целовал плечи Чарльза, поэтому тот не мог видеть выражение его лица, а то, как Эрик затаил дыхание, спрашивая, можно было отнести на счет того, что за полчаса предварительной ласки они перевозбудились. 

Но теперь, пролистывая почту Профессора Икс в поисках интересного письма и слушая, как дождь стучится в окна, Чарльз горько раскаивался о победившей в тот момент добродетели. «Если бы мне не нужно было пестовать юные умы на этой неделе, я бы не раздумывая рванул с тобой».

– Тогда оторвемся сегодня ночью на всю катушку, – смазанный палец Эрика скользнул внутрь и у Чарльза все вылетело из головы.

«Ты переспал с ним лишь дважды», – начал было увещевать себя Чарльз, и тут же задумался. Если за эти два раза они с Эриком пять раз занимались сексом, то надо считать, что они переспали два или пять раз? Как такое измерить? И как конкретно определить? Короче говоря, он знал Эрика всего… несколько часов, и его мысли о счастливой совместной старости определенно были вызваны серотонином, эндорфинами и окситоцином. Сейчас гормоны рисовали туманное будущее, в котором, конечно, присутствовал Эрик.

Может, и хорошо, что Эрик уехал. После чуть не совершенной вчера ошибки – да он чуть не полез смотреть, есть ли что–то еще под постоянным потоком мыслей «это всего лишь секс, офигенный, но ничего больше» в голове Эрика – и свиданием завтра, следовало немного передохнуть. Ведь Чарльз мог подумать что-то глупое достаточно громко, чтобы Эрик услышал! Оно уже начинало просачиваться, но Чарльз не сформулировал свои чувства четко и обрубил мысль в последний момент, поэтому Эрик вроде ничего не заметил.

– Так, не думай об этом – сурово сказал себе Чарльз, стараясь игнорировать тепло, разлившееся по всему телу от мысли, что Эрик звал его с собой. Эх, Чарльз мог бы сейчас валяться на пляже, покрываясь ужасными солнечными ожогами, и дразнить Эрика, сидящего в душном офисе, всякими непристойными мыслями. А потом, когда Эрик вернулся, они бы могли выпить и начать воплощать все эти непристойности в жизнь, прямо на пляже – и поцелуи Эрика на вкус были бы как морская вода. Или, что более вероятно, Эрик бы вернулся с затянувшейся встречи и совсем несексуально обмазывал Чарльза увлажняющей мазью с алое. Вместо того, чтобы толкнуть Чарльза на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность и заняться с ним офигенным сексом.

«И потом песок оказался бы во всяких неприятных местах», – провозгласил Чарльз в потолок. Поэтому его фантазии быстро переменились – теперь он оставался в номере, пока Эрик работал, и заказывал еду в номер, которая была бы невкусной и холодной, но зато без песка. А стоило Эрику переступить порог, как Чарльз тут же увлекал его на кровать.

«Как хорошо, что у нас нет ничего серьезного, а то так недалеко и до проблем». Ноутбук мигнул экраном, отключаясь, и Чарльз вспомнил, что он, вообще-то, собирался заняться делом. Колонку надо было сдавать уже через пару часов, а Хэнк всегда нервничал, когда Чарльз опаздывал.

«Мой дорогой Профессор Икс, – гласил следующий емейл.

Я мутант, которой, конечно, очень гордится своей мутацией. Однако, просить совета, даже когда он нужен? Этим я горжусь уже меньше. Не слишком ли это похоже на поведение обычных людишек? Так ли эта колонка отличается от таких же человеческих колонок?»

– Боже, только не один из этих, – вот она, противоположная сторона. Защитники человечества и тролли, пишущие про чистоту крови. Обычно они были полезны, когда в комментариях разгорались жаркие тролло-анти-мутанские баталии. Они не часто писали – взгляды Чарльза казались им немногим лучше, чем мнения обычных людей – но если писали, то это бы шквал капслока и грамматических ошибок. Чарльз в ужасе отхлебнул виски.

«Пару лет назад я встречался с прекрасной женщиной, чей разум был подобен бесценному алмазу – такой умной и строгой она была. Настоящий представитель следующей ступени эволюции. Она прекратила наши отношения, потому что я – к своему позору – поставил свою борьбу за господство мутантов выше любви к ней. Боюсь, перед самым расставанием я обвинил ее в том, что своим даром она отвлекает меня от достижения великой цели. И даже предпринял некоторые шаги, чтобы показать – я ценю ее как компаньона и верного последователя в войне против человеческого расизма и слабости, но не верю, что она не искажает мое видение истинных целей. В день, когда я пришел домой со шлемом, она ушла. Но перед этим она обвинила меня в том, что меня терзают те же пещерные страхи, что и любого обычного человека. Моя способность поглощать любую энергию оказалась бесполезна против этих жестоких слов, разбивших мне сердце.  
Уже четыре года я один. К своему ужасу, я осознал, что жажду ее прикосновений больше уничтожения человечества. Я откажусь от своей мечты о мировом господстве мутантов только лишь бы хоть раз услышать ее звенящий голосок. Я даже извинюсь перед ней, если она посмотрит на меня так, как смотрела раньше. Но, боюсь, она не станет даже разговаривать со мной по телефону. Я смог бы жить без человечества вокруг, но не без нее. Как мне сказать ей, что я готов все бросить, чтобы вернуть ее?  
По большей части ваш,  
Нелюбимый, но все еще верящий в превосходство мутантов, из Лас-Вегаса»

Чарльз переслал письмо Рейвен и в ожидании ее ответа выпил еще стакан виски. Судя по ответу, на Рейвен послание тоже произвело впечатление: «Не уверена, что это троллинг». 

Хэнк, наверное, никогда его не простит, но… Чарльз начал печатать.

«Дорогой Нелюбимый и т.д. из Лас-Вегаса,  
Хотя наши политические взгляды расходятся, в одном наши мнения схожи: осознать то, что именно ты стал причиной расставания, всегда горько. И требует немало смелости, несмотря на то, что придется столкнуться с неприятной правдой: принять извинения или отвергнуть их целиком во власти вашей бывшей второй половины.  
Судя по вашему письму, вы и ваша бывшая подруга имели общие политические и общественные взгляды, вы ценили в ней множество качеств – но не ее мутацию, которую считали угрозой. Как телепат, чьи бывшие партнеры всегда впадали в предрассудки по поводу псионических способностей, я по своему опыту могу судить, как ранят такие обвинения от собратьев-мутантов».

– Тебе повезло от него сбежать, – сказал Чарльз бывшей подруге Нелюбимого, бездумно пробежавшись пальцами по клавиатуре. В письме говорилось, что она могла использовать способности для отвлечения внимания, значит псионик. Даже если она не телепат, то обладает какой-то другой мутацией, позволяющей влиять на разумы и очаровывать. Часто, когда Чарльз использовал колонку как рупор борьбы за права псиоников, его читатели начинали выказывать недовольство. На что он неизменно отвечал, что существует множество подобных мест, где можно почитать советы по проблемам в личной жизни – и если им не хочется вникать во внутренние, ханжеские проблемы мутанского сообщества, то они вольны идти на все четыре стороны.

«Если она не захочет вас слушать, вы ничего не сможете с этим сделать: она не обязана ни слушать вас, ни входить в ваше положение. Ведь это вы виноваты в разрыве отношений. Однако, если она решит вас выслушать, в своих извинениях вам стоит подробно рассказать, как вы были не правы, когда не принимали ее способности. Если вы хотите возобновить отношения, придется оставить страх перед ее даром позади. Если не сможете, то лучше даже не пытайтесь».

Это было куда более сдержанно, чем то, что Чарльз на самом деле хотел написать, когда ему приходили письма, касающиеся псиоников и их отношений.

– Может, я напишу об этом следующую книгу, – подумал Чарльз, разглядывая серый мир за окном. «Псисексуальность: как построить отношения псионику». Можно будет использовать себя как пример того, кто смог оставить общественные предрассудки позади и теперь может приятно проводить время, не утруждаясь серьезными отношениями.

Хотя, у этого подхода были свои недостатки. Как можно не влюбиться в Эрика? У Чарльза уже был длинный список его достоинств, составленный от самого плотского – Эрик не утруждал себя поиском трусов, когда шел утром в ванную – до сложных переплетений его разума, похожего на затейливый бронзовый механизм, состоящий из множества шестеренок. Чарльз с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не нырнуть в него с головой. Да, лучше у него будет обычная интрижка с обладателем этого разума, чем ничего. Нет более верного способа испортить общение, чем сделать комплимент человеку о красоте его мыслей. Все псионики, с которыми Чарльз был знаком – включая Эмму, которая очень мало рассказывала о свой личной жизни и твердо отбила попытки Чарльза узнать что–нибудь еще – быстро понимали, что невинные разговоры о чтении мыслей или передаче эмоций вызывали о не-телапатов сомнения, не были ли они принудительно втянуты в отношения, которых не хотели?

Это очень быстро надоедало, и, может, Чарльз научился смиряться с отказами, но он был совсем не уверен, что легко перенесет, если Эрик первым его бросит.

* * *

Несмотря на то, что летний зной сменился чуть меньшей осенней жарой, Майями все равно был адом. Эрик, ненавидевший расточительство и показуху во всех проявлениях, особенно ненавидел Майями, живое доказательство того, что деньги не залог хорошего вкуса. У представителей и президента «Клуб Адского Пламени Лтд» определенно было много первого – слишком много, чтобы Эрик мог игнорировать их предложения – и огорчающая нехватка второго.

– В этом мы остаемся к своей тоске обычными людьми, – подумал Эрик, вспомнив лекции Чарльза и один постыдный случай из своей жизни, включавший вечеринку в колледже и малиновый плащ.

– Вы бы только видели яхту мистера Шоу, – сказал помощник, забравший их с Ирен из аэропорта Майями. Это было только вступление к двадцатиминутному монологу о достоинствах Каспартины, который Эрик по большей части прослушал, погрузившись в мечты, как могло бы пройти их с Чарльзом утро, если бы он вернулся в кровать, а не наблюдал, как Чарльз одевается и выходит за дверь. Ирен поддакивала в нужных местах речи помощника директора и осуждающе поглядывала на Эрика.

Их с Ирен поселили в отеле, где должна была проходить встреча. Он назывался «Фонтенбло» и напоминал огромного белого кита, выбросившегося на сушу – белый бетон снаружи, белый мрамор внутри. Пока помощник вел их из машины в конференц-зал, Эрик краем глаза заметил кусочек океана, но в основном в поле зрения попадали другие гигантские отели, рощицы повядших пальм и варено-красные туристы. Как отель – и туристы – представители «Клуба Адского Пламени» были неприятной смесью белизны и солнечных ожогов. Пара из них, поеживаясь, оттягивала воротнички и страдающе поглядывала в сторону бара. Эрик мог им посочувствовать: сами они пробыли здесь всего четыре часа, но даже Ирен с ее бесконечным терпением человека, который всегда знает, что произойдет, уже хотела убраться подальше.

– Должен признать, для того, чтобы прибыть сюда, прилететь за мой счет и сказать мне в лицо «нет», требуется особая наглость.

И среди всех них, Себастьян Шоу был самым экстравагантным и показушным, начиная от ярко–оранжевого галстука и загара из солярия, и заканчивая отбеленной улыбкой, которую он прицельно навел на Эрика на утренней встрече. 

– Такого опасно выпускать из виду, – сказала ему Ирен сегодня на переговорах. 

Шоу во плоти мало отличался от того образа, который сложился в голове у Эрика: первые тридцать секунд в его обществе только укрепили его предположения. Уверенность в себе, граничащая с высокомерием, и покровительственное отношение к окружающим ясно давали понять, кем себя считал Шоу.

– Хищник высшего порядка, – у этой мысли Эрика почему-то были интонации Чарльза.

Сейчас, когда Эрик открыл кожаную папку с пересмотренным предложением Шоу – купить «Леншер Аэроспейс» за такую сумму, что у Эрика непременно отвисла бы челюсть от подобной щедрости, если бы он не был взбешен наглостью Шоу – слова Чарльза сами всплыли в голове. Как и сам Чарльз, его речи умели находить дорогу в самые потаенные уголки души.

– Если бы я знал, что вы расцениваете эту встречу как принятие вашего предложения, я бы оказал вам услугу и отменил ее, – холодно сказал Эрик. Он захлопнул папку и толкнул ее по столу к Шоу с чуть большей силой, чем следовало.

– Я не прошу услуг, – криво улыбнулся Шоу. – Я выказываю свои ожидания. И я не привык, когда мои ожидания не сбываются.

– Может, в этот раз придется, – парировал Эрик. – Я не заинтересован в работе на вас или на кого-то еще.

Улыбка сменилась сожалением. Шоу откинулся на спинку тихо скрипнувшего стула. Остальные представители обеспокоенно всматривались в него.

– То есть ты предпочтешь, чтобы «Леншер Аэро» и «Клуб Адского Пламени» соперничали, вместо того, чтобы работать вместе? Две компании, возглавляемые мутантами, сражаются друг с другом вместо того, чтобы объединиться и бороться против господства человечества? – Шоу разочарованно покачал головой. – Должен признать, я несколько разочарован в тебе, Эрик. В последний раз, когда я был в ком-то разочарован… – он снова покачал головой. – Достаточно будет сказать, что у меня были большие планы на наше сотрудничество.

– И для этого вы решили купить мою компанию и выпотрошить ее? – краем глаза Эрик заметил, как Ирен стиснула подлокотники кресла. – Потому что, основываясь на выкладках моего финансового директора, это был самый вероятный ваш план.

Шоу посмотрел на Ирен так, будто хотел убить. Она встретила этот взгляд с абсолютным спокойствием. Миньоны Шоу нервно заерзали. Тойнби гулко сглотнул.

– Ладно, – наконец сказал Шоу, – если тебе больше по вкусу наблюдать, как человеческие подрядчики выигрывают контракты, потому что армия предпочтет привечать их, а не нас, тебе придется всегда оставаться на заднем плане. И, – он сделал паузу и улыбнулся, будто ему в голову только что пришло что-то приятное. – Когда ты поймешь, что не сможешь выстоять против людей в одиночку, то придешь ко мне. Ко мне. Твоему спасителю.

– Не думаю, что когда-нибудь это произойдет, Шоу, – Эрик встал. Шоу удивленно выпучил глаза. Ирен грациозно поднялась на ноги, взяла свою трость, и, подчеркнуто спокойно оттолкнула от себя папку. – Мы не будем работать вместе.

– Нам предначертано вместе править миром, – тон Шоу и правда был каким–то грустным. – Это наша судьба, Эрик!

– Если это вас успокоит, можете повторить еще раз. Мы закончили?

– На сегодня, да.

Эрик держал под контролем весь металл в комнате – от паранойи у него на загривке волосы встали дыбом. Ирен покинула помещение царственной походкой, не одарив никого из присутствующих даже прощальным взглядом. Эрику стоило немалых сил сделать так же. Уходя, он слышал, как Шоу рычит Тойнби отрывочные приказы и «Она снова полюбит меня, если…» – но Эрик захлопнул дверь, не дослушав.

– Я горжусь твоей выдержкой, – сказала Ирен, когда они оказались в безопасности номера. В ее тоне хватало колкости, от которой у Эрика обычно волосы на загривке вставали дыбом – но сейчас ее сарказм не работал.

– Да пошел он, – прорычал Эрик. Он мало знал о мутации Шоу – способность поглощать и перенаправлять энергию – но к концу встречи уже начал думать, как ее обойти. Ручкой в глаз или, может, сковать Шоу металлом его стула? – Но зато теперь у нас нет повода оставаться до завтра.

– Ты их сожрал? – спросила Рейвен, когда Эрик позвонил ей проинформировать об их изменившихся планах.

– Как будто я бы стал есть людей, – фыркнул Эрик. – Осмелюсь предположить, ты за весь день ничего не сделала.

– О, да так, работала понемногу.

– Хорошо, – преувеличенно бодро сказал Эрик. – Тогда, я надеюсь, к тому моменту, когда мы с Ирен завтра вернемся, в офисе не будет царить полный бардак.

Судя по тому, как Рейвен промолчала, она явно была рада предоставленной ей передышке. Почти так же рада, как Эрик, который внезапно понял, что сможет увидеть Чарльза прямо завтра.


	5. Chapter 5

– Отправишься в Диснейленд, чтобы отпраздновать завершение дела века? – спросил Янош.

– Не помню, чтобы просила саркастических комментариев, – Эмма посмотрела на свои часы – ее больше занимало, все ли звенья отполированы, чем текущее время. Милая серебряная безделушка приятно посверкивала. – Займись чем-нибудь полезным и вызови мне машину.

Запустив маленький смерч, растрепавший идеальную укладку Эммы, Янош вышел из кабинета.

– Но раз уж ты спросил, – добавила Эмма, – может, я подниму ставки до устройства свадьбы Эрика Леншера.

– Да скорее луна посинеет, чем мы от него избавимся, – лениво ответил Янош, и, вонзив эту шпильку напоследок, поднял трубку.

Упрямство Леншера все еще раздражало, но Эмма запретила себе думать об этом. Не сегодня, в ночь ее триумфа. Она поправила невидимую складку на платье. Пришлось одеть нежно-бежевое, ее обычно снежно-белое светилось бы как маяк в полумраке ресторана. Эмма приложила слишком много усилий, устраивая свидание, не для того, чтобы позволить чему–то глупо все испортить.

Одно из преимуществ того, что ты хозяйка службы знакомств – именно ты устраиваешь свидания. Эмма полагала, что в том был резон – в их уставе это объяснялось большой ответственностью, которую берет на себя агентство, или, по крайней мере, Янош убедительно это описал на бумаге. Хотя на самом деле, гораздо важнее было то, что она могла довольно ухмыляться, глядя на плоды своих трудов. Даже если пары, которые она свела вместе, расставались, они все равно доходили до отметки второго и третьего свидания, а многие начинали встречаться. Было очень приятно видеть, как сбываются ее замыслы.

Чарльз, перешедший от мелких интрижек к серьезным отношениям, станет величайшим достижением Эммы в мире свиданий. 

– А ведь представь, – сказала она достаточно громко, чтобы услышал Янош. – Когда-то я считала мелочью развязывание ядерной войны.

– Он будет не особо рад твоему присмотру, – отозвался Янош со своего места.

– Тогда хорошо, что он никогда не узнает о моем присутствии? Ты проверил бронь в «Клермонте»?

– Забронировал столик для нашей счастливой парочки и твой любимый. И, если тебе интересно мое мнение, я считаю это ужасной затеей.

– Тогда хорошо, что оно меня не интересует, – Эмма забросила помаду и телефон в сумочку. – Надеюсь, такси уже приехало. Если нет, то я могу начать подыскивать нового помощника.

Машина уже ждала Эмму, и они быстро доехали до клуба «Клермонт». Клуб был одним из мест, где одинаково радушно принимали и мутантов, и обычных людей, что делало его идеальным для устройства свиданий смешанных пар. Еще это прекрасно вписывалось в мировоззрение Чарльза, поэтому у него не нашлось ни единого повода для возражений. Кроме того, что немаловажно, со второго этажа можно было незаметно наблюдать за ходом подстроенного свидания.

Доктор Роджерс приехал на пять минут раньше назначенного. Похоже, он не перенял современную моду на опоздания. Эмма окружила свое сознание легкими щитами – достаточными, чтобы Чарльз не заметил ее присутствия, но не настолько сильными, что вызвать у него подозрения относительно белого пятна среди океана чужих разумов. Официантка, несшая графин с водой и стакан джин–тоника, чуть не столкнулась с администратором, усаживающем женщину за столик напротив того места, где сидела Эмма. Администратор пообещала приглядеть за ее подопечными.

Эмма отпила из бокала и приготовилась ждать.

* * *

Рейвен помогала Чарльзу собраться, поэтому тот опоздал на пять минут, но зато выглядел прилично. Сестрица не дала ему натянуть любимые брюки, всучив вместо них джинсы, а так же постаралась красиво уложить его волосы (плохая идея, есть вещи, которые никак не провернуть, если ты не умеешь изменять свою внешность).

Поездка до клуба, казалось, тянулась целую вечность. Пятничные пробки и речи, которые Чарльз мысленно произносил, только еще больше способствовали этому. «Я извинюсь перед Эммой, она просто не знает, что мне на самом деле нужно. «Абсолютно уверен, что ты прекрасный человек и станешь кому-то прекрасной парой, но я хочу совсем другого… в смысле, мы хотим одного и того же, но я хочу этого с другим человеком, если ты понимаешь, о чем я». Когда такси остановилось у клуба, речь Чарльз была уже продумана до мельчайших подробностей.

Эрик сейчас наверняка спит с кем-то загорелым и мускулистым, думал Чарльз, передавая водителю кредитку и неловко запихивая в карман полученный чек. Майями просто кишит такими! Штампуют их там, что ли?

Мысль об Эрике, сплетающимся в страстных объятиях с кем-то еще – Чарльзу не хватало духа придумать этому «кому-то» лицо – привела к очень логичной идее. Чарльз тоже вправе немного повеселиться! Окрыленный новыми перспективами, он расправил плечи и вылез из машины.

С порога стало понятно, надежды, что доктор Роджерс – Чарльз решил называть его Стивом – не придет, были напрасны. Даже если бы у Чарльза не было фотографической памяти, а Эмма не вынесла ему мозг посланиями с его образами, Стива было сложно не заметить или с кем-то спутать – настолько он возвышался над толпой, собравшейся у бара. Увидев Чарльз, он начал аккуратно пробираться к нему навстречу.

– Доктор Ксавье, я прав? – Стив ослепительно улыбнулся. Одет он был с иголочки – спортивный пиджак, брюки и клетчатая рубашка – все тщательно подобранное и очень аккуратное. Пара пуговиц у воротника была стратегически расстегнута. – Я Стив. Очень рад с тобой познакомиться, – и он сжал ладонь Чарльза в крепком рукопожатии.

– Оу, ты такой… такой, – Чарльз попытался вытащить руку из сокрушительного захвата.

Стив снова засиял улыбкой и отпустил руку Чарльза.

– Это был один из самых приятных комплиментов из тех, что я получал, доктор Ксавье.

– Зови меня просто Чарльз.

Они уселись по местам. Внезапно их столик оказался окружен китайскими фонариками, Чарльз неуютно поежился – выглядело так, будто они очутились в центре всеобщего внимания. Романтика, доведенная до абсурда, – уныло подумал он и, взяв себя в руки, спросил, как прошел день у Стива. 

– О, я преподаю введение в конституционное право. Заканчивается семестр, поэтому, конечно, студенты постоянно спрашивают о своих оценках и переживают из-за них.

– Как это знакомо, – Чарльз против воли заулыбался. Конечно, у них со Стивом найдется общая тема для разговоров. Как у всех преподавателей, жалобы на исследования, студентов и, может, начальство. – Нет ничего более забавного, чем находиться в обществе множества людей, у которых на всех с трудом наберется двадцать часов сна за последние пару дней. Кофеин предает этому особую прелесть.

– Ужасно, – вздрогнул Стив. – Однажды, в тренировочном лагере, нам не давали спать два дня подряд. На второй день, один из моих друзей попытался сделать себе кофе и забыл его насыпать в кипяток.

– Некоторые студенты и не такое проделывают, – сказал Чарльз. Только сейчас он заметил подошедшую официантку и заказал выпивку. Стив выбрал Будвайзер, что было… очень по-американски. – Надеюсь, ты не подумаешь, что я… – нет, молчи, Ксавье! – чересчур любопытен или еще что, но в документах Эммы было сказано, что ты принимал участие в… э…

– Программе подготовки суперсолдат? – Стив кивнул, подтверждая. – Был. Сделано в Америке! – и он согнул руку, демонстрируя внушительный бицепс. – Когда программу прикрыли… ну, не совсем, скорее перепрофилировали, – Оружие Икс, промелькнуло в сознании Стива, – они спросили, чем мы хотели бы заниматься и предложили все оплатить. Я решил поступить на юридический. Продолжать защищать Америку, свободу и все такое прочее, – он отхлебнул пива. – Конечно, учитывая, что ты генетик, тебе интересна программа, хотя я думаю, ее не рассекретят раньше судного дня.

– Этика программы… хм, – Чарльз понимал, что Стиву вряд ли не хочется слушать, насколько сомнительно то, что с ним делали. Но неужели двое ученых не найдут другую тему для разговора? И не смогут увеличить «градус общей чудаковатости», как называла это Рейвен. – Меня больше интересует эволюция и адаптация, отклик генов на изменения в окружающей среде, и тому подобное. Например, – Чарльз придвинулся поближе, – ты знаешь, что ты мутант? Даже без сыворотки.

– Правда? – рассмеялся Стив. У него был глубокий, очень красивый смех. – Я не медиум и не могу ходить по потолку вверх ногами.

– Голубые глаза, – очень серьезно сказал Чарльз. Сделав приличный глоток виски для поддержания вдохновения, и вспомнив об их с Эриком договоренности – и то, что сам Эрик сейчас наверняка развлекается с кем-нибудь в Южной Флориде, он продолжил: – Сейчас объясню.

* * *

Ближайший рейс до Нью-Йорка, на который Ирен удалось раздобыть им билеты, прилетал вечером. Почти шесть часов ждать! Все еще взбудораженный угрозами Шоу, Эрик мрачно слонялся по аэропорту. Нет, как тот мог только подумать, что Эрик сдастся, как будто он мог просто…

– Как будто я мог взять и продать ему компанию своих родителей! – прорычал он.

– Конечно, нет, – кажется, Ирен слышала это уже в двадцатый раз. По самым скромным подсчетам.

Эрик подвез Ирен до дома и твердо отказался от предложения зайти внутрь. Ирен смерила его предостерегающим взглядом, она явно хотела что–то сказать, но сдержалась.

– Некоторые вещи не то, чем кажутся, – наконец сказала Ирен, пока они ждали, когда таксист вытащит ее чемодан.

– Шоу именно то, чем кажется, – проворчал Эрик. – Разве что он еще хуже, чем я могу себе представить. И мы знали, что предложенный им контракт окажется с двойным дном, ты сама это сказала.

Ирен раздраженно фыркнула и подхватила чемодан за ручку. 

– Просто постарайся держать себя в руках, если не сразу пойдет по-твоему. А не как ты обычно делаешь. И если ты встретишь врага, отвернись и пусть тот идет, куда шел, – и, аккуратно проверяя тростью обледеневшие ступеньки, она пошла к двери.

Учитывая, что Эрик направлялся прямиком домой к Чарльзу, а Шоу остался во Флориде, вероятность встретить врагов была минимальна. А если еще учесть, что Эрик никогда в жизни не дал своему врагу просто пройти мимо, совет Ирен был бесполезен. Она прекрасно его знала и все равно сказала такое. И само предложение, «держать себя в руках»… Да у Эрика прекрасный самоконтроль, можете не волноваться!

Он назвал таксисту адрес Чарльза, мельком подумав – может, стоит позвонить? – но представив выражение лица Чарльза, когда тот увидит Эрика у себя на пороге, решил не портить сюрприз. Эрик видел как наяву – Чарльз облизывает губы и радостно улыбается, отчего его глаза становятся еще голубее… Радость первой встречи, которую Чарльз, конечно, будет проецировать, сменится более глубоким и страстным чувством, и он скажет что-нибудь вроде: «Помочь вам раздеться, сэр?», и Эрик будет просто обязан утянуть его в спальню и заняться всякими непотребствами.

Таксист издал задушено-испуганный звук и Эрик понял, что улыбается слишком широко.

Улыбка не сходила с его губ всю дорогу до дома Чарльза, но чуть поблекла, когда после пары звонков дверь никто не открыл. Конечно, Чарльз не мог не почувствовать Эрика, «хочу-хочу-хочу-хочу», которым тот просто дымился, и, конечно, он бы поспешил открыть.

Наконец по ту сторону двери раздались нетерпеливые шаги, и за замерзшим стеклом мелькнул темный силуэт. Затем брякнула цепочка, и Эрик почувствовал, как тяжелый засов отодвинулся. Дверь открылась.

– Рейвен?

– Эрик?

Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Эрика. Он шокировано смотрел на Рейвен, замершую на пороге дома Чарльза. Она, похоже, была удивлена ничуть не меньше: золотые глаза стали совсем круглыми и, казалось, что она не верит тому, что видит.

– Что, – Рейвен первой пришла в себя, – ты здесь делаешь?

– Что я здесь делаю? – прошипел Эрик. От гнева шок немного прошел. – А ты что здесь делаешь?

– Мой брат тут живет, – Рейвен чуть вытянулась; ее способности с легкостью позволяли стать выше на пару дюймов, и она предпочла смотреть Эрику в глаза. – У меня есть ключ.

– Твой брат, – Эрик попытался вспомнить, говорила ли Рейвен что–то о своей семье. Наверняка говорила, но Эрик обычно обращал внимание на рассказы миньонов, только если они касались работы. Зато он вспомнил, как Чарльз отгонял сестрицу, любительницу подслушивать чужие разговоры. – У тебя… есть брат.

– Именно, – Рейвен все так же перегораживала вход в дом. Она так вцепилась рукой в косяк, что запросто могла выломать деревянную обшивку.

– Твой брат, – медленно произнес Эрик, пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь логичный вариант, не включающий родство Рейвен и Чарльза. Может, у Чарльза есть сосед? Может, Эрик ошибся адресом? – Твой брат Чарльз Ксавье.

– Да, – Рейвен смерила его подозрительным взглядом.

– Но твоя фамилия Даркхольм.

– В шестнадцать лет у меня был период готики, – Эрик заметил, что она не звала Чарльза, и Чарльза – Эрик потянулся своими способностями, стараясь нащупать знакомые металлические предмет – похоже, не было дома. – И, – добавила Рейвен, – мне хотелось добиться чего-то самой, а не прикрываться громкой фамилией приемных родителей. Так зачем ты все-таки пришел? Преследуешь меня, что бы завалить еще большим количеством работы?

– Если так хочешь знать – хотя лучше бы тебе не совать нос не в свое дело – я искал Чарльза, – прорычал Эрик. – Но его тут нет.

– Зачем ты его искал?.. – Рейвен замерла на полуслове с открытым ртом. Похоже, до нее наконец дошло. – Боже. Ты это ты! Ты – мистер Волнующие Результаты! Ты оставил… фу, Эрик, ты оставил использованный презерватив…

– Кажется, тебя еще не все соседи слышали, – Эрик постарался добавить в голос раздражения, но был не уверен, что у него получилось. Просто голова шла кругом. Рейвен и Чарльз родственники. – Раз Чарльза здесь нет, я ухожу. Это не твое дело.

– Постой! – Рейвен бросилась вперед и ухватила его за рукав пальто. – Постой, Эрик, я знаю… – она замолчала, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. Ее желтые глаза поблескивали при свете фонарей. – О, черт. Похоже, это не простой перепихон, так?

– Как я уже сказал, это тебя совершенно не касается, – Эрик дернул рукой, пытаясь освободить рукав. Возможно, идея примагнитить свою помощницу к металлическим перилам была не так уж плоха.

– Чарльз мой брат, поэтому, конечно, это меня касается! – Рейвен глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. – Просто он ушел на свидание.

– Свидание?

Эрик строго наказал себя не впадать в отчаяние. Они с Чарльзом переспали дважды – или пять раз, смотря как считать – и они оба прекрасно понимали, что за этим не стоит ничего серьезного. Чарльз считал серьезные отношения чересчур хлопотным делом, а Эрик – скучным. Они не обсуждали, будут ли хранить друг другу верность, и Эрику – впервые в жизни – не пришло в голову спросить. Да и вообще, старался не думать, что из тщательно продуманного «у нас просто классный секс» он стремительно вляпывается во что-то… большее.

И при всех стараниях, мысль об отношениях с Чарльзом постоянно зудела где-то неподалеку.

– Оу, – Рейвен даже не подозревала, какая буря чувств сейчас разыгралась у Эрика в душе. – Черт, он сейчас встречается с просто потрясающим парнем. Эрик, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня рушить все то хорошее, что у него с ним может получиться.

Может, ему и правда не стоит, подумал Эрик. Может, Чарльз достоин большего.

Эта мысль быстро испарилась – Эрик никогда не был альтруистом.

– Рейвен, я собираюсь приказать тебе это, потому что…

Рейвен внимательно посмотрела на него. Скрыть что-то от метаморфа не так-то просто, а сейчас, когда Эрик был ошарашен осознанием своих чувств, он вообще никак не мог от нее защититься. Эрик не знал, что разглядела в нем Рейвен – возможно ту дикую смесь из надежды, страха, страстного желания и нетерпения, которая лишила Эрика возможности спокойно дышать и рассуждать здраво. 

– Ох, Эрик, – Рейвен смягчилась, в ее голосе теперь мешались жалость и, что самое ужасное, умиление. – Что ж ты раньше не сказал?

– Пошли быстрее, потом поговорим, – пробурчал Эрик. Он потянулся своими силами в поисках свободного такси и обнаружил знакомые очертания машины. Подвеска у нее постукивала.

– Он именно тот, кто нужен Чарльзу. Хотя, я думаю, ты подойдешь не хуже. Ааааааа… Мне нужно взять пальто. И сумочку, – Рейвен метнулась за дверь и что-то схватила.

– А потом ты отвезешь меня в тот чертов… туда, где у Чарльза свидание. Лучше бы нам поспешить. 

– Да что такое! – Рейвен с жаром выругалась, кое-как напяливая пальто и засовывая в карман ключи и телефон. – Это не далеко, но нам стоит поторопиться. Пока мы тут стоим, Чарльз уже, наверное, пустил в ход свой «мутантский» метод съема.

– Лучше бы ему этого не делать, – пробормотал Эрик.

– Это статистически невозможно, – сказала Рейвен, когда Эрик захлопнул за ней дверь. – И, пока мы никуда не отправились, я сразу предупреждаю, что потребую вознаграждение за свои услуги.

– Хорошо, я не уволю тебя в следующий раз, когда тебе придет в голову вмешиваться в мою жизнь, – они уселись в такси, и Рейвен объяснтла водителю, как проехать в клуб «Клермонт». Одно его название повышало градус гнева и страха Эрика – оно означало, что Чарльз встречается или с мутантом, или с тем типом людей, к которым Чарльз испытывал безграничную, но ничем необъяснимую симпатию. Значит, от комплиментов мутациям он точно не удержится, а этот метод съема мало кого оставлял равнодушным. Эрик начал чуть подталкивать такси, чтобы то ехало побыстрей.

– Значит, ты и мой брат, – если бы не лукавость, проскальзывающая в ее голосе, Эрик поверил бы, что она действительно все еще шокирована. – Ты действительно запал на моего брата. Просто вызов всем твоим принципам.

– Он интересный, – кажется, Рейвен чувствовала в нем нечто большее, чем он сам мог заметить. Стоит смириться, что она видит «Я хочу его!» так ясно, будто это написано у него на лбу. – И если ты ценишь свою работу, ты больше ничего не будешь говорить на эту тему.

Рейвен продержалась целую минуту. Потом машина встала на красный сигнал светофора, и она снова повернулась к Эрику:

– Знаешь, он через многое прошел. Люди часто были жестоки к нему, и это ранило куда больше, чем он показывал, – она замолчала, а когда снова продолжила говорить, то была куда серьезнее, чем Эрик когда-либо видел.

– Не причини ему боли, Эрик. Они с телепатией не разделимы. Я… у меня были с этим проблемы, когда я была подростком. Сейчас между нами все хорошо, но я не думаю, что он снова сможет вынести такое.

– Ни за что, – сказал Эрик. «Ни за что не причиню ему вреда, обещаю», – подумал он. И, неуверенный, что сможет вытерпеть еще немного откровенных разговоров с Рейвен, переключил светофор на зеленый.

* * *

Женщина, сидевшая за соседним столиком, не спускала взгляд с часов, все то время, пока Эмма ела улиток, а Чарльз и Стив пили уже не по первому бокалу. С поднятыми щитами Эмма не могла почувствовать ее недовольство, но зато оно было таким сильным, что Чарльз мог заинтересоваться и поднять голову.

Когда женщина в третий раз проверила, нет ли у нее пропущенных смс или звонков, Эмма сказала:

– Дорогая, он – или она – скорее всего, не придет.

– Вот она, жизнь инвестиционного банкира, – темноглазая и темноволосая, женщина была довольно симпатичной. Ее кудрявые волосы, собранные в пучок, сейчас растрепались и художественно выбивались из прически. Она горько улыбнулась – улыбка вышла неожиданно мягкой, совсем не такой, какую ожидаешь от обладательницы подчеркнуто агрессивного образа. – Проблема в том, что мужчины, с которыми я работаю, не перестают быть козлами за пределами офиса.

– Это верно для многих мужчин, – Эмма подумала о Себастьяне, который довел умение казаться милым, а не полный козлом, каким на самом деле являлся, до совершенства. Ослепленная первым накалом чувств, Эмма и сама купилась. Это только доказывало, что сами телепаты редко прислушивались к собственным мыслям. Как хорошо, теперь Эмма избавилась от Шоу – наверное, сейчас он копает очередной бункер посреди пустыни Невады.

– Ага, парень, с которым у меня свидание, спит еще с двумя девушками. Не велика потеря. А еще он думает, что я об этом и не подозреваю, раз какой–то идиот научил его основам защиты сознания.

Еще один телепат? Все лучше и лучше. Эмма мельком подумала, не дать ли той визитку агентства? Она не часто раздавала их не знакомым людям, но для телепата, уставшей от неудачных попыток устроить личную жизнь в Нью–Йорке, можно сделать исключение?

– Может быть, ты захочешь, – начало была Эмма, но внезапно вместо того, чтобы предложить услуги «Холодных сердец», она сказала: – выпить немного со мной?

– Почему бы и нет? – женщина с интересом посмотрела на Эмму и, подхватив сумочку и бокал вина, пересела к ней за столик.

– Эмма Фрост, – представилась Эмма, подавая руку так, чтобы можно было до малейших деталей рассмотреть ее брильянтовое сияние.

– Астрид Блум, – женщина пожала ей руку, и Эмма обратила внимание на ее великолепный маникюр.

* * *

Мнение Чарльза о Стиве Роджерсе претерпевало разительные изменения. Возможно, в этом сыграли роль два стакана виски, выпитого без закуски, а может глубокое уважение, которое Чарльз всегда питал к тем, кто не дурак выпить. Стив без особых усилий допивал уже пятую бутылку Будвайзера – удивительное достижение, учитывая вкус. Но, возможно, участие в суперсекретной правительственной программе наделило Стива не только невозможностью опьянеть, но еще и способностью пить самые невкусные жидкости.

– Они не смогут снова пропихнуть закон о регистрации, – сказал Стив, жуя чипсы. Чизбургер и чипсы, подумал Чарльз, где же яблочный пирог? Не замечая задумчивость Чарльза, Стив догрыз чипсы, и продолжил: – Во-первых, есть законы, защищающие мутантов – наверное, даже я отношусь к ним. Во-вторых, сейчас у многих есть дети-мутанты, или они знакомы с мутантам, или женаты на них – не один законотворец, находящийся в здравом уме, не станет пытаться предложить закон, обязывающий мутантов заявлять о себе.

– Меня больше волнуют те, кто разделяют идею чистокровности, – сознание Чарльза теряло четкие границы, он тянулся все дальше, скользил мимо разумов людей в клубе и на улице, пытаясь найти, за что зацепиться. – Конечно, я понимаю, что сейчас влияния у противников генных улучшений куда меньше, чем была в семидесятых, но не стоит считать их пустой угрозой. Или исключать возможность, что им удастся обвинить мутантов во всех грехах, или… – мозг Чарльза стремительно выходил из-под его контроля. – Гады.

– В своей книге ты писал, что мир меняется, и постепенно мутантов начинают воспринимать как равных, – сказал Стив и покраснел. – Я, э, читал твою книгу, когда Эмма решила свести нас.

– Правда? – кажется, улыбка вышла чересчур развязной, и Чарльз поспешил склониться над тарелкой с пастой, чтобы скрыть это. Он прикусил губу, стараясь намотать макароны на вилку. Мать всегда требовала, чтобы он использовал ложку и вилку для данного блюда, тогда соус не разбрызгивался. Но это всегда было за гранью понимания Чарльза. – Я старался.

– Она замечательная, – уверил его Стив. – Я работал со многими мутантами, в армии и на гражданке, – теперь даже уши Стива порозовели. Смотрелось очень мило, и Чарльз понадеялся, что он не спроецировал эту мысль. – Мне нравится думать, что мы наконец сделали что–то правильно.

Захмелевший Чарльз не смог понять, кого тот имел ввиду под «мы». «Мы» в целом или «мы» в частности? Я сделал что-то правильно? Чарльз подумал об Эрике, с которым они, в общем-то, не были «мы». Ужасно. Но лучше так, чем никого Эрика вовсе.

* * *

Перед «Клермонтом» было столько народа, что Эрику пришлось отвергнуть идею вытащить Чарльза напрямую, когда знакомые часы оказались в поле его способностей. Эрик подумывал использовать парковочные столбики как таран, чтобы убрать людей, слишком погруженных в болтовню друг с другом, со своего пути. Из-за жуткой пробки, Эрик и Рейвен бросили такси за квартал от клуба – из любопытства Эрик потянулся своими силами к ее источнику, и обнаружил нелепо-гигантский лимузин с бассейном с подогревом. Его нагревательные элементы были упрятаны подо что-то, напоминающее посадочную площадку.

– Пожалуйста, не убивай никого, – умоляла Рейвен, цепляясь в его пальто, чтобы Эрик чуть притормозил. Впрочем, она не сильно отставала. – И не убивай парня, с которым у Чарльза свидание, он порядочный человек.

– Никаких обещаний, – пробурчал Эрик. Своими силами он расталкивал слишком медленно движущихся мужчин и женщин со своей дороги. – Да что вообще здесь делают все эти люди? Такой отвратительный декабрьский вечер в Нью–Йорке! Эй, а этот придурок что здесь забыл?

Лимузин все еще не трогался с места, и толпа зевак, к моменту, когда Эрик и Рейвен добрались до дверей «Клермонта», превысила все возможные пределы. Некоторые, к огромному раздражению Эрика, в голос восхищались лимузином во всей его аляповатой нелепости. Типичные американцы. Хотя Эрик вынужденно признал, что вся это монструозность прекрасно спроектирована. Но большая часть людей столпилась вокруг какого-то человека. Из-за своего роста Эрик смог разглядеть его несмотря на всю толпу.

– Что здесь делает чертов Тони Старк? 

– Думаешь, я в курсе? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Рейвен. Она оттолкнула локтями парочку туристов и нарочито громко сказала: – Было бы очень мило, если бы некоторые не толпились в проходе, что бы другие люди могли уже попасть в этот чертов клуб.

– Привет, крошка, – сказал Тони, вместо того, чтобы убраться с дороги или извиниться. Он отвлекся от девицы, одетой не по погоде, и переключил внимание на Рейвен. Он ухмыльнулся ей, а потом Эрику, чем довел того до белого каления. – Так уж получилось, что я и сам не против попасть внутрь… – он скорчил насмешливо-грустную гримасу и помахал беснующейся толпе. 

Эрик оскалился.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Старк?

– Собираюсь немного развлечься, – беззаботно ответил Тони. Эрик уже было решил примагнить его к ближайшему такси – кусок металла, который Тони таскал в груди, ему в этом очень бы помог – но тут Тони сказал: – О, посмотри, вон он!

Эрик на автомате обернулся и… там, за окном, сидел Чарльз – его встрепанные волосы ни с чем невозможно было перепутать, за день тот десятки раз запускал в них пальцы, а ночью Эрик и сам не мог удержаться, чтобы не дотронуться и не привести шелковистые волосы Чарльза в еще больший беспорядок.

Чарльз с кем-то разговаривал. Лица его собеседника Эрик не мог разглядеть – да какое там лицо, почти весь обзор перекрывали широченные плечи того парня. Сам Чарльз раскраснелся от выпитого и явно отлично проводил время. Он бурно жестикулировал, объясняя что–то, неведомое Эрику. Если бы только он сидел там (но он туда сейчас доберется!), его непременно бы заворожили слова и жесты Чарльза.

– Откуда ты узнал о Чарльзе? – с подозрением спросила Рейвен. Ее чешуйки рассерженно встали дыбом. Идея примагнитить Тони к чему-нибудь нравилась Эрику все больше и больше. Он выпрямился и оскалился так пугающе, как только мог.

– О, я влез на сервер… Фрост наняла одного парня, пришлось попотеть… и увидел, что он и Капитан Америка сегодня встречаются тут. Кстати, – Тони ухмыльнулся, – думаю, мы оба здесь по разным причинам. Ты чего такой нервный?

– Я не нервный, – холоднокровно отрезал Эрик. – Все, я пошел внутрь.

– Ты даже себе не представляешь, что здесь происходит,– сказала Рейвен Тони. Эрик оттеснил ее, протянул руку и распахнул дверь. Или сорвал ее с петель?

– Как романтично! – воскликнула Рейвен куда громче, чем следовало. Тони недоуменно на нее посмотрел. Рейвен, удивляясь его непонятливости, пояснила: – Ну же! Замкнутый одиночка, отвергающий саму мысль об отношениях, прилюдно признается в своей любви в ресторане. Это как «Реальная любовь», только с мутантами.

– Звучит так слащаво, что у меня аж зубы заныли, – слова Тони было почти не слышно из-за музыки, доносящейся из клуба теперь, когда Эрик распахнул двери. – Но, думаю, зрелище будет занятным.

Толпа внутри «Клермонта» подхватила Эрика и чуть не увлекла за собой, но он уже «зацепился» за часы Чарльза и теперь не испытывал никаких угрызений совести, отпихивая людей со своей дороги. Какая-то женщина пролила на него выпивку – холодок от пролитого на штаны напитка обеспечил Эрику недолгое просветление сознания – но он был уже у цели.

– Чарльз! – в этот момент толпа расступилась, и Эрик смог величественно прошествовать к столику Чарльза. Ну, почти величественно.

– Твой друг? – спросил перекаченный, напомаженный блондин во внезапно повисшей тишине. На нем не было ничего металлического, только циферблат часов на кожаном ремешке. – Я Стив.

– Стив, – начал было Эрик, но тут же переключил внимание на Чарльза. Тот внимательно смотрел на него, невидимые щупальца телепатии тянулись к разуму Эрика – осторожно, очень осторожно, будто боялись приблизиться.

– Чарльз, – сказал Эрик. – Я… я хочу сказать тебе кое–что.

– О? – голубые глаза Чарльза ярко сверкали в отблесках ламп. Перед ним… боже мой, перед ним стояло четыре пустых стакан, в которых медленно таял лед. – Эрик?

– Именно, – Эрик коротко выдохнул. – Знаю, у тебя сложилось определенное мнение… о природе наших отношений.

– Может, я лучше пойду? – спросил тот парень, как-там-его, чьи слова с трудом доходили до Эрика. – Похоже, этот разговор не предназначен для моих ушей…

Тони рыскал поблизости, снимая все происходящее на телефон. Эрик послал в его сторону маленький импульс, как раз достаточный для того, чтобы вывести из строя чувствительные детали. Издав тревожный звук, телефон отключился.

– Я ничего от них не жду, Эрик, – сказал Чарльз. – Ох, ты и правда только что поджарил телефон Тони?

– В точку, – Эрик набрал полную грудь воздуха, чтобы выложить все Чарльзу и толпе окружающих их идиотов. Сказать, что хочет пересмотреть все их договоренности и добавить что-нибудь о том, что они будут жить вместе долго и счастливо. И больше никаких встреч с кем-то еще даже на одну ночь. Слова будто жгли его изнутри, и Чарльз был так близко, что Эрик мог просто схватить и поцеловать его, а «да, да, пожалуйста», исходившее от него, показывало, что тот на правильном пути.

Эрик подошел ближе, теперь он мог переплести их с Чарльзом пальцы.

– Думаю, пришло время, когда мы закон…

И тут с диким грохотом распахнулась, срываясь с петель, дверь. Люди, стоявшие у стойки администратора, бросились врассыпную. Раздались громкие вопли и крики – в основном, требования внимательнее следить за своими способностями, мы же не в мире комиксов, придурок! – но весь шум стих, когда внутрь ступил ответственный за эти разрушения.

– Эмма, любовь моя! – провозгласил Себастьян Шоу в абсолютной тишине. – Я пришел извиниться и молить тебя о прощении.


	6. Chapter 6

– Разумеется, как только они сообразят, что их обхитрила женщина, то будут в ярости, – Астрид улыбнулась, отпивая еще вина. – Не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы догадаться, как сильно их это взбесит. 

– Поэтому я и ушла из финансовой сферы. 

Честно говоря, гораздо больше на ее решение повлияло то, что она хотела отделаться от Себастьяна. Прежде чем продать «Фрост Индастриз» Кристиану, она избавилась от акций Клуба Адского пламени; ее решение принесло щедрые пожертвования в адрес «Холодных сердец» и улучшило репутацию компании, так что избавление от этих активов стоило того, что Себастьян больше не целовал ей руки. Эмма с помощью телепатии напомнила официантке о заказанном джине с тоником. 

Астрид заметила. 

– Ты прячешь свои мысли, – сказала она. Стоило отдать ей должное, она не ходила вокруг да около. – Ты же не одна из этих…

– Телепатов с приобретенной псифобией? Боже, конечно, нет! – холодный джин–тоник приятно контрастировал с душным битком набитым помещением. Стоило заказать ужин, иначе ее развезет, и она сделает какую-нибудь нашептанную алкоголем глупость. Например, пригласит Астрид на свидание. – Я здесь, чтобы убедиться, что свидание идет по плану. Один из моих клиентов парень с характером. 

– Он телепат, – сказала Астрид и перегнулась через перила, разглядывая людей на первом этаже. Эмма заметила, что она задержала взгляд на оживленно болтавших Чарльзе и Стиве. Эмма чувствовала, как Чарльз улыбался в своих мыслях, присмотревшись, могла бы увидеть это воочию. – И они просто чудесно проводят время. Как мило. 

В ее голосе было достаточно стали, чтобы Эмме это понравилось, как нравилось все остальное в Астрид Блум. В глазах у Астрид заплясали черти, похоже, она не стеснялась читать чужие мысли, или все же Эмма слишком явно выражала свой интерес, не нужна была телепатия, чтобы ее раскусить. Эмма улыбнулась уголками губ и сделала глоток – словно пытаясь спрятать улыбку. Когда лодыжка Астрид потерлась о ее, это было волнующе. Эмма едва не пролила свой джин-тоник. 

Ей хотелось большего – Эмма была слишком эгоистична, чтобы упустить обладательницу прекрасных карих глаз, – но тут дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и кто-то позвал ее по имени. О, Эмма узнала этот громкий ненавистный голос и от неожиданности опрокинула бокал. Джин–тоник намочил салфетку и, как будто решив отомстить за пренебрежение, испортил ей юбку. 

– Эмма, дорогая! – воскликнул Себастьян, размахивая огромным букетом роз. 

– Это кто еще такой? – Астрид остановилась. Она взглянула на Себастьяна: на нем была мятая одежда, а еще он, скорее всего, был мертвецки пьян, Эмма не собиралась этого выяснять или, будем честны, давать Себастьяну шанс все испортить. Стоило Эмме познакомиться и поужинать с интересным человеком, возможно даже задуматься о продолжении вечера, как Себастьян был тут как тут.

– Я пришел извиниться, – Себастьян широко развел руки, будто ждал, что она кинется к нему в объятия. Или собирался взорвать клуб, – и молить тебя о прощении!

Нет. Нет, только не это. Эмма призвала всю свою выдержку и законопослушность, правительство категорически запрещало псионикам использовать способности для любого рода насилия. Те же дурацкие законы мешали ей наградить ужасающей головной болью всех в здании, чтобы никто из них не смог вспомнить явление Себастьяна Шоу народу. 

– Что ты здесь вообще делаешь? – прошипела Эмма, старательно игнорируя завывания хозяина «Клермонта».

«Эмма, что ты здесь делаешь? – как мило, и этот теперь в курсе, подумала Эмма».

«Не сейчас, Чарльз, – ответила она».

–Моя дорогая, – начал Шоу, – как я уже сказал, я пришел извиниться. Луч света осветил все мои ошибки, и теперь я понимаю, что никогда не смогу получать удовольствие от угнетения людей, если тебя не будет рядом. Пусть весь мир превратится в оплот мутантов, мне все равно не будет покоя, пока ты зла на меня.

– Ты, должно быть, издеваешься надо мной, – Эмма скомкала салфетку и бросила ее на стол. – Прости, я на минутку.

Астрид кивнула, и Эмме не нужна была телепатия, чтобы уловить ее смущение. И для того, чтобы услышать старые сплетни, которые шепотом передавали друг другу посетители, тоже. Эмма спускалась по главной лестнице, и все шептались у нее за спиной, и это она будет припоминать Себастьяну еще долго. «Это же?.. – Да, это Эмма Фрост, вы слышали, как они с Шоу…».

Когда она шла мимо бара, некоторые внимательно изучали ее, другие с большим интересом смотрели на Себастьяна, которого безуспешно пытался выгнать хозяин «Клермонта». Помимо Чарльза, Стива и Себастьяна она заметила еще нескольких старых знакомых. 

– Что ты тут делаешь? – требовательно спросила она у Эрика Леншера.

– Не твое дело, – прорычал в ответ Леншер.

– Я же сказала, держись от него подальше! – и Эмма ткнула Леншера в грудь алмазным пальцем. – А вам, мистер Старк, я велела держаться подальше от них обоих.

– О, Эмма, ты прекрасна в ярости! – проворковал Себастьян, улыбаясь. Может, изначально данная улыбка была дружелюбной, но у него она выглядела маниакальной: Шоу щурился и скалился во все зубы. Он мог посоперничать с акульей улыбкой Леншера. – Я должен был чаще говорить тебе об этом.

– Да, только теперь уже поздно, не правда ли? – Эмма проигнорировала букет, который Себастьян попытался ей вручить. – Где Азазель? Уверена, ты как–то планировал покинуть клуб.

– Ох, Эмма, – вздохнул Себастьян. – Знаю, я обещал тебе, что никогда не причиню зла мутанту, но, кажется, я все–таки сильно тебя обидел.

Несмотря на былую решимость, Эмма чувствовала, как злость угасает. Себастьян никогда не извинялся, ни разу в жизни – разве что только для того, чтобы следом двинуть речь, представляющую себя любимого в лучшем свете. Никаких извинений, ни за поздние возвращения домой, ни за тот ужасный, нелепый шлем – в этот раз он не стал его надевать – ни за крах всех надежд Эммы, которые были напрямую связаны с тем, превратится ли Земля в выжженную ядерную пустыню, или нет. Себастьян не удосужился извиниться, когда они расставались, потому что во всем была виновата Эмма – или, вернее, ее грудь, которая отвлекала Себастьяна от его целей – или ее телепатия, которая пыталась убедить его, что не все его цели стоит воплощать в жизнь.

– Впервые это слышу, – наконец сказала она. – Ты проходишь реабилитацию? – в обществе Анонимных любителей завоевывать мир, разве что. – Или ты при смерти?

– Надеюсь, что это так, – пробурчал Леншер.

– Я умираю от любви к тебе, – Шоу потянулся взять ее за руку, и удрученно поник, когда Эмма отшатнулась. – Ты… ты должна знать, я пошел на ужасное унижение ради тебя. Я попросил совета, и полученный ответ навеки выжжен в моем разуме. «Однако, если она решит вас выслушать, в своих извинениях вам стоит подробно рассказать, как вы были не правы, когда не принимали ее способности», – было сказано мне. Поэтому, дорогая моя Эмма, я хочу сказать тебе…

Эмма словила столь глубокое потрясение в мыслях Чарльза Ксавье, что у нее чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло. 

* * *

– Ты тот самый Нелюбимый из Лас–Вегаса, – иногда самое невероятное оказывается правдой.

Себастьян Шоу написал ему, и, что еще хуже, воспринял полученный ответ как руководство к действию. Чарльз решил поподробнее обдумать это позже. Учитывая, что Эрик явно был готов броситься на Шоу – или бросить в него всю ресторанную утварь – а Эмма выглядела кровожадней, чем обычно. Похоже, особенно она хотела убить его.

– У нас политика анонимности! – пылко объяснил Чарльз. И, пробравшись в крохотную щель в щитах Эммы добавил: «Откуда мне было знать, что он последует моему совету? И такое вытворит?».

– Ты написал в колонку советов о личной жизни? – спросил Эрик, улыбаясь немного пугающе. Он перевел взгляд с Шоу на Чарльза: – А ты… ты ведешь колонку советов?

– Он Профессор Икс! – прокричала Рейвен. Взволнованный шепот усилился, всеобщее внимание переключилось на Чарльза. Он едва устоял на ногах.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Чарльз у Рейвен, не обращая внимания на женщину за соседним столиком, просившую у него автограф.

– Моя голубка, моя ледяная королева, только тебе под силу растопить мое сердце, – бормотал Шоу, пытаясь вручить Эмме букет роз.

Рейвен определенно чувствовала себя неуютно, она переступала с ноги на ногу и старалась смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на Чарльза.

– Что, девушка в двадцать первом веке не может пойти одна выпить?

– Нет, если она приходит в ресторан, где у ее старшего брата свидание.

– Себастьян, ты позоришь себя. И меня. И всех мутантов, – сказала Эмма.

–Поэтому я здесь, – ответил Себастьян. – Я знал, ты воспримешь мои извинения всерьез, только если я, будущий лидер чисто мутантского общества, прилюдно обнажу свои слабости.

– Кроме того, – продолжил задавать вопросы Рейвен Чарльз, – что ты здесь делаешь вместе с Эриком?

– Сэр, не хотел бы показаться грубым, но вы расстраиваете леди, – вежливо, но твердо сказал Стив Шоу. Он вылез из-за столика и встал между Шоу и Эммой; Чарльз тут же мысленно проинформировал его о характере способностей Шоу, которым Стив ничего не мог противопоставить. «Значит, я сначала попробую дипломатию», – мысленно ответил Стив и обратился к Шоу: – Послушай, почему бы тебе не пойти домой и не дать нам всем насладиться вечером?

– Мне нравятся сильные мужчины, – мурлыкнул Тони.

– Подите прочь, мистер Старк, – бросила Эмма.

– Дом мой пуст без моей Эммы, – мрачно выдавил Шоу. – Ни в Лас–Вегасе, ни на яхте, ни в поместье в Аргентине… нет покоя моему сердцу, если ее нет рядом.

– Рейвен пришла со мной, – сказал Эрик, искоса глянув на нее. Однако, в его взгляде была поддержка. – Она сказала, что ты будешь тут.

– На свидании, – внес ясность Чарльз. – Эрик, мне очень жаль…

– Не надо, – отрывисто бросил Эрик. Он подошел еще ближе, хотя и так стоял довольно близко. Но теперь, казалось, магнитное поле само может притянуть Чарльза к нему. – Чарльз, это я должен извиняться.

– Нет, извиняться будет Себастьян за то, что испортил мой вечер. Но и от твоих извинений, Леншер, никто не откажется. И от твоих, Старк. Я предоставлю вам по три бесплатных свидания, если вы только уйдете. Сейчас же.

– Простите, не могли бы вы обсуждать свои проблемы за пределами моего заведения? – попросил хозяин клуба, пытаясь оттеснить Шоу к двери.

– Нет, не могли бы, – учитывая мутацию Шоу, сдвинуть его с места было не так–то просто. – Мы никуда не пойдем, пока Эмма мне не ответит.

– Я же говорил тебе, все зависит от нее. Захочет ли она тебя выслушать или нет, – сказал Чарльз. Он чувствовал, что Шоу, не смотря на все свои извинения, с радостью обвинил бы его в манипуляции сознанием, если тот продолжит напоминать, что написал. – Себастьян – можно я буду называть тебя так? Себастьян, я абсолютно уверен, вы сделали все, что могли, и теперь вам пора уходить.

– Конечно, один псионик всегда поддержит другого, – с горечью произнес Шоу. – Чего я вообще ожидал?

– Видишь, как непросто стремится к великому, – понимающе сказала Рейвен Шоу. Потом она повернулась к Чарльзу:

– Чарльз, ты должен послушать, что тебе хочет сказать Эрик.

Чарльзу совсем этого не хотелось. По его опыту за «я должен перед тобой извиниться» обычно следовало «нет, это я виноват» и дикие предрассудки о телепатии или признания в духе «я полюбил другого человека, который не читает мои мысли». Идея необременительных отношений и секса без обязательств как раз была придумана Чарльзом во избежание этого унылого сценария, но в какой-то момент любые отношения начинали из легких превращаться во все более серьезные, и секс без обязательств сменялся неприятными разговорами по душам.

И сейчас, решил Чарльз, было совсем не время и не место разбираться с этим. Эмма приняла алмазный облик, а Шоу, казалось, вот-вот был готов что-нибудь взорвать.

Да, может это было немного незаконно, но Чарльз не просто так считался одним из самых сильных телепатов в мире. Используя свое преимущество, Чарльз приказал Шоу успокоиться, выслушать его и отдать розы Тони. 

Не отрывая взгляда от Эммы, Шоу сунул букет Тони. Ну, хоть так.

«Слушай меня, – велел Чарльз».

Шоу вздохнул, но подчинился.

– Помнишь, что я ответил тебе, Себастьян? – спросил Чарльз. Шоу угрюмо кивнул и, скорчив унылую рожу, уставился на свой галстук. – Ты извинился. Это было очень трогательно, но теперь ты должен дать Эмме возможность ответить. Помнишь, что я еще тебе писал?

– Что я должен принять ее ответ, неважно, решит ли она простить меня или нет, – пробормотал Шоу.

– Очень хорошо, – Чарльз поощряюще похлопал Шоу по плечу, Эрик сразу же напрягся и оскалился. – А теперь ты дашь Эмме высказаться?

– Угу.

– Эмма? – Чарльз не мог разговаривать с ней телепатически, когда она была в алмазном облике. Вернее, мог, но только если его желание общаться с Эммой перевешивало ее желание послать его подальше. Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, Чарльз не хотел демонстрировать свою силу перед таким количеством свидетелей и особенно перед Эриком. Не стоит тому самому видеть, что Чарльз может заставить его делать, если захочет.

* * *

Чарльз был абсолютно великолепен, разбираясь со всей этой неразберихой. Он выглядел просто потрясающе, но, к сожалению, его внимание полностью поглотили Шоу и Фрост. Ничего, скоро Эрик все изменит. В корне! И пусть Рейвен сколько угодно недовольно шепчет ему, какой он «влюбленный идиот». Они пихнула его локтем в бок и потребовала, чтобы Эрик перестал пускать слюни на ее брата. Эрик ее проигнорировал.

Сейчас Эрику больше всего хотелось, чтобы Чарльз нарушил все правила и отправил всех – Шоу, Старка, Рейвен, того мускулистого парня – куда подальше. Тогда Эрик смог бы показать ему, насколько же он и правда «влюбленный идиот» без глазевшей на них зевак. Впрочем, Эрик запросто признался бы и при огромной толпе, потому что он все решил для себя. А если Эрик что-то решал, кто мог ему противостоять? Им пора пересмотреть то нелепое решение о сексе без обязательств. Как они вообще могли подумать о таком? Они с Чарльзом созданы для долгих и очень серьезных отношений. Как минимум, длиною в жизнь.

И раз он собирался разделить с Чарльзом всю свою жизнь, Эрик может немного подождать, пока тот занят делами.

– Эмма, – мягко начал Чарльз, – понимаю, я не должен давить на тебя, но ты думаешь?..

– Что ты, Чарльз, какое давление, – отрывисто сказала Эмма. – Кажется, для себя я давно все решила. 

– Эй, красавчик, – прошептал Тони, вытягивая розу из огромного букета и протягивая ее мускулистому парню в спортивном пиджаке. – Ты прекрасней всех на свете, для тебя цветочки эти.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Капитан Америка, задумчиво переводя взгляд с розы на Тони.

– Любовь моя, – жалобно протянул Шоу. От его голоса, полного уныния, у Эрика в груди потеплело от злорадства.

– Себастьян, между нами уже давно все кончено, – сказала Эмма. – Жизнь не стоит на месте, и мне пора начать новые отношения, – она повернулась и ослепительно улыбнулась сидевшей на втором этаже клуба женщине. – Думаю, тебе пора принять это.

– Но я же извинился, – похоже, Шоу абсолютно растерялся. Он вздохнул и сделал шаг в сторону Чарльза. Однако, он застыл на месте до того, как Эрик попытался заставить его раскаяться в таком необдуманном поступке. Но на всякий случай Эрик потянулся к часам Шоу. Интересно, станет ли мутация Шоу помехой для того, чтобы сломать ему запястье часами?

Эрика аж жаром обдало, когда Чарльз веско произнес:

– Вспомни, что я писал в своей колонке, Себастьян.

– Да, но… Я извинялся, ожидая, что она простит меня! – запротестовал Шоу. – И когда я выказываю свои ожидания, не привык, чтобы они не сбывались.

– Может, стоит уже начать привыкать к этому? – сказал Эрик. Рейвен фыркнула и пробормотала себе под нос что-то подозрительно похожее на «чья бы корова мычала!».

– Иногда люди поступают не так, как мы рассчитываем, – тон Чарльза был настолько неподдельно сочувствующим, что Эрик аж поежился. – Но Эмма свободная женщина и может сама выбирать, с кем ей быть. И если ты любишь ее, ты захочешь, чтобы она была счастлива.

– Нет, я хочу, чтобы она была со мной, – упорствовал Шоу.

– Чарльз, не могу поверить, что ты взываешь к его чести и совести, – Эмма притопнула алмазным каблуком по полу. – У него нет ни того, ни другого.

Эрик и сам хотел сказать именно это, но Чарльз вряд ли бы стал его слушать. Вместо этого Чарльз подхватил Шоу под руку, отвел его в сторону и начал бормотать всякие успокаивающие нелепости: «возвращайся к себе в отель», «или позови того милого парнишку-телепорта», «хорошенько напейся и поплачь», «помни, если ты любишь кого–то, ты должен уметь его отпускать».

– Астрид, – Эмма заметила, что ее новая знакомая тоже спустилась на первый этаж. Она развеяла свой алмазный облик и – к огромному удивлению Эрика – взяла подругу за руку, переплетя их пальцы. Себастьян, повернувшийся на голос Эммы, побледнел. Кажется, у него даже задрожал подбородок, и Эрик понадеялся, что тот заплачет.

– Но нам же было суждено… – продолжал убежденно бормотать Шоу, пока Чарльз, подталкивая, аккуратно вел его мимо парня с каменной кожей к выходу из «Клермонта». – Она вернется ко мне… – в очередной раз раздалось безутешное, и дверь захлопнулась. 

– Было весело, – радостно подвел итог Тони. – Надо будет обязательно повторить!

– Старк, ты вычеркнут из списка моих клиентов, – сказал Эмма. – И ты тоже, Леншер.

Эрик очень сильно надеялся, что это было обещание, а не пустая угроза. Теперь, как бы Рейвен ни изводила его, он больше никогда не пойдет на свидания!

– Я поблагодарю Чарльза как следует позже, а остальным, я думаю, пора вернутся к тому, чем они занимались, пока не начался весь этот фарс, – Эмма была сама невозмутимость, а Эрик знал толк в невозмутимости. Потом она обернулась к подруге: – Не хочешь перебраться куда-нибудь, где будет поменьше идиотов и моих бывших любовников?

– Конечно, только сумочку возьму, – ответила та.

– Надеюсь, ты научишь его подходить к отношениям более серьезно, – сказала ждавшая свою подругу Эмма Эрику. Она казалась почти любезной – насколько это вообще было возможно для Эммы. Интересно, что она разглядела в его мыслях?

«Я всего лишь чуть-чуть заглянула. Гораздо важнее, что ты вломился в ресторан, когда парень, с которым ты спал, пошел на свидание с кем-то еще. Кажется, этого вполне достаточно, чтобы показать серьезность твоих намерений».

– Я не понимаю, почему ты решила помочь ему, – Чарльз наконец-то загнал Рейвен в угол за деревом в кадке, так, что у нее не осталось путей к отступлению. Теперь он хотел получить ответы на свои вопросы. – Обычно ты как-то не помогаешь выслеживать меня парням, с которыми я пару раз переспал.

– Он, ну… – там, где ее чешуйки были тонкими, Рейвен теперь отчаянно отливала фиолетовым. – Он…

– Эрик – Акуло-босс? – аж заорал Чарльз.

– Я… кто? – вежливо переспросил Эрик.

* * *

Вот ведь незадача. Эмма старалась, чтобы голос не дрогнул, когда она снимала туфли – сегодня на ней были туфли от Джимми Чу, возможно, не стоило бросать их как попало, но она чертовски устала – и заметила, что Астрид делает тоже самое. Если Астрид и заметила тщательно скрываемое смущение Эммы, то ничем этого не выдала. 

«Ты от него избавилась». Астрид изучала квартиру Эммы, провела рукой по барной стойке из песчаника, разделявшей кухню и гостиную. Ее мысленные прикосновения были такими же легкими и приятными. Странно было ощущать разум, так непохожий на строгое течение ее собственных мыслей. 

Только у нее все еще оставались незавершенные дела. Для начала разобраться со Старком и Роджерсом, хотя интуиция подсказывала, что тут лучше не вмешиваться, они справятся сами. У Роджерса по крайней мере хватало здравого смысла не верить хвастливым бравадам Старка. 

«Обо мне не беспокойся, милая», – послал ей телепатический сигнал Чарльз. Эмма все равно о нем беспокоилась, но сегодня Чарльз заслужил поблажку. И Эрик, если то, что Эмма прочитала в его мыслях, было правдой, мог на какое-то время сгодиться. 

Астрид уже удобно устроилась на кушетке, пока Эмма открывала бутылку вина и мыла запылившийся второй бокал. Юбка чуть задралась, вырез блузки был расположен так, чтобы наиболее выгодно показывать ее маленькую грудь, плавные совершенные линии ее тела. Эмма ощущала давящее присутствие другого телепата, ворох чужих мыслей, – пока ничего серьезного влечение, симпатия, интерес, – но тщательно поразмыслив, все же взяла со стола бокалы и присоединилась к Астрид. Сегодня ей не обязательно играть в эти игры. 

Когда она, держась за ножку, передавала бокал, поверх ее руки легли длинные изящные пальцы.

* * *

Держать Себастьяна в неведении по поводу побега Эммы требовало не так уж много усилий. Эмма никогда бы в этом не призналась, но она была в ярости и с каждой минутой ее настрой только портился. Чарльз чувствовал ее смущение и усталость, взвесил, что его пугает больше – взбешенная Эмма Фрост или разоблачивший его Шоу и… сделал так, чтобы когда Эмма и Астрид ловили такси, Себастьян Шоу смотрел в другую сторону. 

Все это время Эрик сверлил его взглядом. Чарльз начал беспокоиться, что он ввяжется в драку или швырнет в Шоу что–то тяжелое и металлическое – кажется, они друг друга недолюбливали, – даже когда Шоу сдался и разрешил телепортеру отвезти его домой, Эрик продолжал на него пялиться. Должно быть, боялся – Чарльза и того, что он сотворил. Поэтому Чарльз не решился прочесть его мысли – не хотел знать наверняка.

Так или иначе, ему еще нужно было переговорить со Стивом, и это был отличный повод, чтобы избежать общества Эрика. Мог бы быть. Если бы Тони не успел вцепиться в него раньше. Черт, свидание подходило к концу, похоже, ему все равно придется поговорить с Эриком. Если что-то еще можно было спасти. Стив показался ему отличным парнем, из него мог выйти хороший друг, но не возлюбленный. 

Чарльз понял, как много значил для него Эрик, потеряв его, но, разумеется, оставил своим мысли при себе. Эрика с каждой минутой все сложнее становилось игнорировать. Он был высок ростом, хорош собой, хранил молчание, его присутствие было подобно игравшей в зале музыке. Если бы Чарльз мог все исправить, то ему бы никогда не надоело слушать. 

Наконец за улицу до «Клермонта» им удалось остаться наедине. Хотя одиночество в девятом часу вечера в Нью–Йорке было относительным, но они уединились в уголке под фонарем. Чарльза заворожила тонкая, как росчерк пера, игра света и тени на напряженных чертах лица Эрика, отблески пламени в его серых глазах. На Эрике был тонкий пиджак, наверное в нем он приехал.

– Ты говорил, что вернешься не раньше выходных, – глупо оправдываясь, сказал Чарльз. 

Эрик неожиданно мягко улыбнулся. Он замерз и держал руки в карманах.

– Мы закончили раньше, чем планировали… Не в силах Шоу было заинтересовать меня. 

– Могу сказать то же про Эмму, – сухо сказал Чарльз. Бедняжка-Эмма пала жертвой данного им совета. Он должен был найти способ с ней помириться. 

– Однако я надеюсь, – нерешительно начал Эрик. – Очень надеюсь, что ты никогда… Чарльз, я знаю, что…

– Не продолжай, – не выдержал Чарльз, потому что слышать это было совершенно невыносимо. – Эрик, клянусь, то, что я сделал с Шоу… я бы никогда не поступил так с тобой. Я надеюсь, очень надеюсь, что ты меня не возненавидишь. И это не разрушит наши отношения. Клянусь, я поступил так только потому что Эмма мой друг. Ужасно видеть, как твой друг страдает или вот-вот совершит что–то, о чем сильно пожалеет. Это совершенно меня не оправдывает, но…

Чарльз бы так и бормотал на автомате ту ерунду, что обычно предназначалась для людей с псифобией, если бы не уловил мельком одну мысль Эрика. Она была очень простой и теперь, хорошенько поразмыслив о роли Эрика в своей жизни, Чарльз понял, что совсем не против, чтобы их отношения были чем-то большим. Эрик притянул его к себе за лацканы пиджака, чтобы удобней было целовать. Поцелуй вышел неловким, поначалу они целовались очень целомудренно, поскольку Чарльзу (обычно он соображал гораздо лучше) понадобилось время, чтобы осознать, что это на самом деле происходит. Когда Чарльз приоткрыл рот, с его губ сорвался стон. Эрик засосал его нижнюю губу, просто потрясающе: поцелуй, пальцы Эрика в его волосах.

–Я, – начал было Чарльз, но оборвал сам себя. Помолчал, попробовал снова. – Я не…

– Ты не… что? – ладони Эрика скользили по лицу и шее Чарльза, прикосновения оказались куда нежнее, чем можно было представить, глядя на Эрика. – Что, Чарльз?

– Я не понимаю, почему ты меня целуешь? – совершил еще одну попытку Чарльз. – Разве ты не… не пришел в «Клермонт», чтобы сказать, что мы больше не будем спать вместе?

Эрик чуть отстранился, но не далеко – какое счастье. 

– Ты решил, что я пришел сказать тебе… – Эрик потряс головой, словно гоня от себя саму мысль, и быстро поцеловал Чарльза, страстно и горячо. Когда он оторвался от губ Чарльза, тот застонал и потянулся за продолжением. – Я поцеловал тебя, потому что ты… боже, Чарльз, ты было просто потрясающим сегодня, – Эрик выдохнул. – И я поцеловал тебя, потому что думал, что это мой последний шанс.

Чарльз изумленно застыл. Все происходящее казалось сном и только успокаивающая уверенность, исходившая от мыслей Эрика, доказывала, что это происходит на самом деле.

– Я хотел сказать тебе, – в голосе Эрика снова проскальзывала присущая ему решительность, далекая от адреналинового безумия. – Может, мы начали наши отношения, не совсем понимая, чего мы хотим на самом деле… но теперь я понял, мне мало случайных встреч.

«Я хочу большего», мысленно сказал ему Эрик и показал, как именно он это представляет. Прекрасные образы, где они вместе – там, в будущем, чувство единения, завершенности, когда не нужен никто больше. Эрику было в новинку это чувство, но он определенно хотел узнать его получше. Желание видеть лицо Чарльза каждое утро, как тогда, перед уходом на работу. Эти образы переплетались с другими, куда более старыми, означавшими для Эрика семью и постоянство. «Я хочу быть с тобой», – подумал Эрик». И добавил уже вслух:

– Если только ты этого хочешь.

– Я… – у Чарльза было множество научных степеней и настолько высокий коэффициент интеллекта, что все сразу начинали подозревать, что он жульничает, когда его проверяют. Но сейчас он не знал, что сказать. 

Поэтому он просто поцеловал Эрика. Они целовались, пока Эрик не засунул руки под пальто Чарльза, чтобы хоть немного согреться, а у Чарльза от холода не онемел кончик носа.

– Знаешь, – пробормотал Эрик в макушку Чарльза, – похоже, твоя сестра станет теперь совершенно невыносима. Может, мне стоит сразу уволить ее?

– Ты не станешь так с ней так поступать, – строго произнес Чарльз, не обращая внимания на фырканье Эрика. От этого звука у него теплело в груди.

– Акуло-босс.

– Ох, заткнись! – прорычал Эрик и снова притянул Чарльза к себе для поцелуя. 

Они увлеченно целовались, а вокруг них шумел Нью-Йорк.

Конец.


End file.
